


Under the Gun

by ad50302742



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassin John, M/M, i have no idea how to tag this, 中文翻译丨Chinese translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad50302742/pseuds/ad50302742
Summary: John Watson有一份危险的工作，并且他还很擅长。但是，他的新任务会让他陷入困境吗？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409500) by [justacookieofacumberbatch (buffyholic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffyholic/pseuds/justacookieofacumberbatch). 



第一章

“你是——”

John越过报纸上方盯着那把柔软轻快声音的化身：一个穿着套装身材适中的男人。权力套装（power suit），不是吧？唯一缺少的就是一个傻逼发型了。不过他那发型也好不到哪去，看起来就像是他坐在一架微型飞机里时搞出来的，再加上那个公文包也实在太显眼，没人会相信John会携带像这样的东西。

“——那个人？”

John折下半边报纸，下巴往前一突。“什么人？”

“噢，”男人退了一步，咖啡杯晃了晃。“对不起，我和人约了在这里见面，显然我是认错人了。”

John啪得合上报纸，却只是把它再次折好放到一边。“你叫什么名字？”

男人一直往咖啡馆前门探寻的目光猛地转向John。“什么？噢。是，呃，Roger。”

“坐下，Roger。”John抿了口玛奇朵然后把盘子推向桌子对面。“吃点松饼怎样？”

John对面的椅子贴着瓷砖地尖叫着刮擦而过，男人僵在半途，目光在其他人中游移。John噘起了嘴，Roger给自己吸引了太多的注意力。

John咬了咬牙。“坐到该死的位子上，Roger。”

“对不起。”Roger清清喉咙重重坐进椅子里，随即又正了正领带。“我有点紧张。”

John抿了口咖啡看向Roger。“Well，你找错人了。吃点松饼。”

“噢。”Roger在又一次理了理他的领带后终于镇定下来。“不用了，谢谢。”

John掰了一块放进嘴里，边嚼边说，“它们真的很好吃。”

Roger盯着那些松饼。

“也许吧。说正事，嗯？”

“好的。”Roger把公文包放到桌上然后打开。

“把、公、文、包、拿、开，Roger。”

Roger皱起眉看向John，然后瞥了眼公文包，脸颊血色上涌然后又尽数褪去。“啊是的，当然，抱歉。”

终于公文包又被放回了地板，John深吸口气咬了口松饼。“难道你的客户没和你说过吗？”

“我——呃，我老板说——他派我来——”

“他没告诉你是要干嘛？”

“没有，先生。”Roger啜了口咖啡。

“这样可能最好。”John用脚把公文包滑到他这边的桌子。“东西都在里面了？”

“是的。”

“所有？”

“我想是。”

“嗯——”John喝干了最后一口咖啡然后把报纸夹到腋下。“——告诉你老板如果漏了任何东西，我知道去哪儿找他。”

“好的，先生。”Roger对着桌子点点头猛灌了口他的咖啡，然后做了个苦脸。

John起身，一手撑着桌沿拽起公文包，接着拿上他的咖啡杯。“对了，Roger？”

“什么事？”他的眼睛对上了John的眼睛，惊慌地睁大。

“你在这家公司是新人对吧？”

“是的，先生。”

“重新找份工作，这些人都不是你这种的。现在，待在这里，喝你的咖啡，吃完我剩下的松饼。如果有人问起你在哪里，我会帮你打掩护。”

John迈步走向回收脏盘子的水槽，但半道却又走了回来。“说实话，辞了那份工作。”他用公文包敲了下Roger的椅子。“我讨厌看到你混在这些人之中。”

那之后John把杯子扔进洗碗池里，在Roger使他后颈汗毛倒竖的凝视下一瘸一拐地走了出去。

******

当John漫步走进他的酒店大堂几分钟后，僵硬终于从他腿上消退了。他从门附近的篮子里抓起一个苹果咬了一口并朝电梯走去，看到已经在那里等电梯的男人瑟缩了下时嘴角抽了抽。

John大咬了口苹果，瞥了眼光鉴可人的电梯门，发现那个等电梯的男人正盯着他的后背。John举着苹果指了指并对那个男人扬起了眉毛。

电梯停下门打开时男人却摇了摇头，John走进去后那人也没有跟上。作为一个有礼之人，John把苹果咬在牙间并摁着下方的按键让门保持开启。他又扬起了眉毛，邀请般地来回晃着胳膊。

“你知道，”男人说着用一根手指指向天花板。“我想我还是走楼梯好了，能多锻炼锻炼。”

John耸耸肩按下了他那层的按钮，电梯门关闭了。抵达后他沿着走廊走去并对路上的一个女仆点了点头。John的拇指摩挲着公文包光滑的塑料柄，渴望研究它。这是这份工作中他真心非常喜欢的一部分，解决谜题，找出这个人有多难搞，他的弱点在哪。

把苹果咬在嘴里，John从口袋里掏出钥匙打开门。他把公文包放到床上后走回洗手间开灯，接着进去从他的洗漱袋里拿出一个药瓶并摇出两片扑热息痛吞下。今天这不会减轻他的痛楚。

终于他呻吟着坐到了公文包旁边，伸展旋转脚踝。又缓缓咬了一口苹果后John输入密码解锁公文包并将其打开。里面是他的首款以及一个简单的马尼拉文件夹。

那堆钱看起来足够接近约定的数额，他也懒得去数，但那个文件夹却很奇怪。通常他会得到一叠叠照片、日程表、往来人物，但这个文件夹里面只有一张黑发男人的模糊照片、一张褐发老女人的照片，以及一张印着咖啡馆及其旁边221B大门的照片。

John抽出那张印着男人脸和身体的模糊照片，显然这是通过一个望远镜头拍摄的。天，这真是他们能拿得出的最好照片？John在谷歌上就能找出一张好得多的，虽然稍后的搜索却只找到一个列举了不同类型烟灰特点的简易网站。

在给他的照片中，John能辨别出深色卷发，侧面轮廓，以及一件像是大衣或者夹克的深色衣物，此外就没有更多了。背面写着‘贝克街221BSherlock Holmes’的字样，以及一个距今只剩十五天的日期。

如果他早知道这次只有三张照片和一个地址就不会接这活儿了，即使他们付他再多的钱。他们怎么能指望他在无处着手的情况下还在这点时间内将这事做的像是意外或是自杀？

他瞥了眼其他照片，没有比第一张更有用的。他往后撸过头发，苹果顺势滚落到了地上。

他妈的他到底该怎么做？


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

第二天早上John坐到了应该是Mr. Sherlock Holmes的公寓下方的靠窗桌子边喝着一次性杯子里热气腾腾的茶。一份被慢条斯理吃光的餐盘在他面前冷却许久了，柜台后的男人已经两次试图收走盘子。而要是这个叫Holmes的家伙再不快点出来John很肯定自己会被踢出去。

他完好的那条腿贴着桌脚抖动，发出的震荡足以移动摆得不怎么稳的银餐具。这人究竟有没有离开过家？John昨晚的研究表明隐匿行踪最为妥当，所以他宁愿等到公寓是空的再去街道对面装监控。但继续坐在这里会很快变得更危险。

John吐了口长气，鼓了鼓脸颊，把灰色的鸭舌帽拉上头顶，背包甩到肩上，起身。挂在皮带上的LSR枪套嵌进了他的髋部，他调整了一下裤子然后走向那扇门。

最终当John正要碰到门框时大衣加卷发的画面一阵风似地扫过他眼前。他看着那个离开的身影戴上手套把领子立起来挡风。神秘人瞥了眼John这个方向的车流然后穿过马路消失在了拐角。

Holmes的脸并不似John对照片中模糊画面的臆想一般，他的真实面容削减了那幅画面、那头卷发流露出的许多朦胧惊艳，是一张棱角分明颧骨尖锐的脸。唯一看起来适合形容这个男人的词是‘神秘’，而那价值不菲的衣物以及对他项上人头的高额酬谢似乎都与这种住在咖啡馆上面的人不搭。倒不是说John以前没杀过住在廉价居所里的人，不过酬劳都很低。

一阵风吹进John外套的开口，他把拉链拉到下巴上然后戴上手套走向街角。到那之后他停下来避开监视镜头，接着潜近一扇通往地下车库的沉重金属门旁的键盘锁。上帝保佑互联网，没有它他可能不得不等到夜晚从某扇前门破门而入。而那就意味着活儿结束后有许多善后工作要做，最糟糕的是——他根本不愿去想。

而现在这种方法只需要一点点猜谜工作就能进入停车场，从那之后就会一切顺利了，只有不堪一击的内锁需要费点心思。不过要是John他会从这些公寓的位置以及价格来推断密码，他也确实是这么做的，那么这些公寓居住的很可能是中产阶级的中年伦敦人士。而最最可能的，至少有些人会用他们的出生年作为密码，所以John开始从1970逐个尝试起来。

第三次时他就搞定了。完美。次数少的路人只会以为他是个忘记了密码的居民，虽然不太可能有人会注意到他。

门缓缓升起，John在其上升到最高处时潜了进去。昏黄的光线打散了苍白的冬日阳光，他在眼睛适应之前就尽可能迅速地沿着平滑的灰色斜坡前进，避开头顶的直射光束。

当他到达停车场的主要楼层时只遇到了几辆车。他停在那里观察四周，倾听是否有另一个人的迹象。片刻后一个抱着小狗的年轻女人迈出电梯，用空着的手掏包里的钥匙，而狗则企图舔她的脸。

她掏出一串钥匙指向小狗。“不，Sasha，不准舔。”

她转身离开John的视野，而在钥匙以及项圈的叮当碰撞声消失后John才趁机走向了楼梯间。

一次冲刺让他回到了底楼，再一次他就到达了目的地。他计算着面对贝克街的公寓直到找到那栋正对着221号的。

然后他仔细倾听。

只听见轻微的车流以及暖气片的咆哮声，John从挎包里掏出开锁工具开始工作。他靠近门口对任何可能经过的人装出一种使用钥匙的假象，然后在真有人注意到他之前打开门走了进去。

这是一栋不错的公寓，充斥的古玩和小摆设会让其成为盗贼的梦想宝地，但John最不想因为某样东西不见了而给人留下他曾在这里待过的线索。他必须悄无声息，风过无痕，像室内植物洒了点水这种小事都有可能引起某人警觉。

所以，John脱掉鞋子把它们放在门内然后向窗口走去。他打开窗锁，突然有什么东西一下闪过他眼前。

他转身，手指搭上右髋，然后发现一只花斑猫正坐在沙发背上盯着他，John翻了个白眼伏在窗台边把窗子又打开了几英寸。从这里他可以清楚地看到一楼的窗户以及前门，而这就足以实施下一步行动了。

他把小型的无线摄像头粘在窗外位于铁艺围栏中间上方的墙壁上，接着从挎包里掏出平板，检查无线连接以及图像，然后，非常满意地，关上了窗户。

把窗帘放回原位并查看是否留下任何侵入痕迹后他转过了身，却发现那只猫仍旧坐在沙发背上，边盯着他边试图用没指甲的爪子抓装饰物。John用食指和中指指了指自己的眼睛然后是猫的。

“你从没见过我。”

猫趴下来舔了舔爪子，随后John离开了。

******

摄像结果不尽如人意。Holmes的行动没有任何规律或者理由。John监视了他三天，而那个男人两次都没在同一时间离开公寓。难道他没一份要做的工作？一个他喜欢吃午饭的地方？之类的？

但并不是说公寓里就毫无活动迹象了，不过那却是更加令人费解。人们从清晨到午夜不断进出咖啡馆，而那个褐发女人则有规律的来往，经常在下班时间去。至少她有张日程表。接着是那些拜访者，几乎是清一色的男人，不固定时间地出现。其中只有两人来了不止一次。

他有睡觉吗？第一晚Holmes在午夜前离开了家却在那天凌晨四点才返回。而就在刚才，John查看了前晚的记录发现他的目标在两点时离开了公寓，而返回时间却是——John看了眼平板上的时钟——五点二十。

John用热水冲了包速溶咖啡又坐回了房间的写字台边，左手拿着平板查看不足的信息。即使对方的行程没有因为各种各样的公寓访客以及咖啡馆顾客而越发复杂难懂，John还是中断了自己的工作。

他讨厌追踪一个不清楚他们习惯的目标，但对着这样一个男人以及即将临近的期限，John看不出自己有很多选择。他只需侦查附近寻找一个合适的藏身之处，也许他可以付钱给一个司机让他带着自己转一天。但他们通常在跟踪人却不被抓这点上做得很糟。

John刚退出摄像画面望向贝克街附近就看见Holmes接近了221B的门。他浑身湿透，身上每一寸没被大衣覆盖的地方都盖满了泥。但是他的步伐却一如John第一次见到他那般轻快傲慢，一点儿都没被蹂躏以及疲惫的感觉。

Holmes跳上前面的台阶，片刻挣扎后他推开前门，将一地泥巴留在了关门后的台阶上。他过去三小时到底做了什么让自己落到这种情形？假设Holmes在John看到他离开后就没换过衣服，那那件大衣下就是一身无可挑剔的定制西装，而John从未见过一个穿那种西装的人会允许其沾染半点污渍。

不到一分钟Holmes家的窗户就打开了，而从翻飞的窗帘间出现了一个裹在蓝色纤薄的丝绸晨衣里的男人。通过打开的领口，John能看到Holmes衣领造成的清晰分界：上方是一道泥痕而下方则是苍白的皮肤。头上一层比那淡的粉尘滑过他的胸肌汇成一线消失于晨袍衣带后面。

John吞咽了一下。

Holmes转身离开窗户，一阵风在他身后刮过，掀起晨袍贴上了他的背。虽然公寓仍旧很黑，但清晨的光线足以让John瞄到强壮大腿以及圆润翘臀的轮廓。如果有更多光线，John确信他能看到屁股与大腿间连接处的折痕，以及臀瓣间的凹陷。

John靠近了屏幕，真心希望他选了一个有放大功能的摄像头。

Holmes坐在窗沿上，一条腿荡在空中，并从奶油色的拖鞋里掏出香烟和打火机。老天，他肯定冻坏了，但他却没有发抖，甚至都没将自己的晨袍裹紧。反倒是任由晨袍的袋子拍打着他的腿，同时缓缓吸入第一口香烟。

他面对着西方，升起的太阳给他苍白的皮肤镀上了一层晕红，用一种印象派的色调描绘着。丝绸反射出的光辉更衬得Holmes像是从体内燃烧了起来。如果John是个艺术家，他可能会想要画下这一刻，不过他还是放松下巴紧盯屏幕抓拍了好几次。

Holmes缓缓抽着烟，每一口都细细品味，酝酿，然后才将其释放进冰冷的空气中。他伸了个懒腰像只猫般跃进窗户，手指扣着窗户内侧，晨袍的左袖因此滑落到他的手肘，露出了肘窝间一片密密麻麻的痕迹。

Well，这倒是增加了一点信息，虽然他们肯定是不会用如此高的价格买下区区一颗吸毒者——或者毒贩——的脑袋的。

Holmes低头看向他的前门，John的目光也随之而动，然后发现一个男人正抬头看着Holmes。他是个优雅的男人，西装笔挺姿态端庄，转向Holmes的脑袋上有着一只尖锐的鼻子和发际线后退的褐色头发。John看到男人的嘴动了动，目光射向Holmes，后者又吸了口烟然后把烟灰弹出窗外。

John不能确定，但如果他必须得猜的话，Holmes嘴里的词该是：“滚蛋。”

男人没听他的，反而却叉起腿靠上了他的雨伞，说话时的表情也变得严厉起来。

Holmes翻了个白眼把抽了一半的香烟朝闯入者的大致方向扔了过去，后者看起来很不高兴。在一阵四肢及丝绸的飞掠后Holmes退回房内砰地关上了窗户。John看到一个只能用‘噘嘴’来形容的动作出现在Holmes脸上然后窗帘就被拉上了。

片刻后前门打开，雨伞男走了进去。

John等了好几分钟，不止一次地想他到底在等什么。但每一次他要走的时候窗帘都会颤动或者有人影经过，然后就将John吸引回来，仍旧沉浸在解决‘为什么是Holmes’的谜题中。他一开始就不该沉湎于此的，他非常清楚那些问题会导致麻烦。

不过话虽如此，他的大脑仍执着于那些问题，仍然冥思苦想却不得要领。他只需弄清Holmes怎么工作，不是他做了什么，John边提醒自己边终于决定锁掉屏幕。他可以稍后再来探查附近地区并查看视频。

John按下按键锁屏，但屏幕刚熄灭雨伞男就走上了前门台阶。John匆忙激活平板屏幕并输入密码。

屏幕及时亮起，让John正好看到雨伞男穿过人行道走向一辆停下的黑色轿车。他等待时——正正领带，拽拽袖口，理理头发，整整西装使其光鲜亮丽——一名司机匆匆跑到轿车一边。当司机打开后座时雨伞男停下来说了什么，瞥了眼Holmes的公寓后才坐了进去。

黑色轿车一从John的视野中消失Holmes就重新出现在了窗口。他开始抽起了新一轮的香烟，左手的轻微震颤使得打火机的火苗晃动不已，然后第一股烟雾才飘散了出来。

他把打火机扔到一边吸了第二口，叼着香烟舒展右手手指。静脉注射的吸毒者，生活惬意，随心所欲，喜欢裸露，白天黑夜随时出现的大量男性访客，穿着和用具都比住地（即使那是伦敦市中心的房子）好得多。

他会是个男妓吗？要是那些昂贵东西是这么来的那他一定是个中高手。也许是爱情矛盾将John带到了他门前。也许某些有钱有势的客户爱上了他却被拒绝了，那类型的人对拒绝可是接受不良。也许他被人迷上了，也许Holmes被恐吓了，被暴力对待了。人们为了爱情——或是痴迷——可是会做得出疯狂之事的。

John边用一只手撑着头边看着屏幕。‘打破规则我就得到了这些’，他真希望自己没有得出这番结论。现在他忍不住想他的目标并不该死，也许有些人就该学会接受别人说‘不’。

不过，至少他现在有个着手处了。他可以装成一个客户去那里。

Holmes把头靠上窗台，脖子上的经脉伸展。他左手的香烟在窗口游移不定，另一只手抓紧了腹股沟下的晨袍。

呼吸一滞，John抓拍了屏幕。

操。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

这天晚些时候穿着牛仔裤和毛衣，拄着稀少使用的拐杖的John跛着脚走出大堂。他靠着拐杖支撑自己的体重，忍受着不平衡的步态。他讨厌这个，但他必须这么做。如果他想要进入Holmes的公寓，那他就必须让自己尽可能地看起来无害。

转过贝克街街角时他拍了拍外套内袋，确定小塑料盒的位置。英国军队行进曲在他胸口奏响，他的嘴唇抿成了一条线。他想不起上一次在目标家里这般紧张地放置摄像头是什么时候了，但关于这个男人的某些东西以及那个地方都让他感到不安。

不过话说回来，他也能利用这番情绪。一个中年拄拐男人第一次招妓，怎么可能不紧张？

John蹒跚着走上台阶，停了片刻后才按响楼上公寓的门铃。然后他等待着，边调整握着拐杖的姿势边直了直身体。

他又按了一次门铃。

终于他听到门后有一个女人喊道“Sherlock！”，接着又过了一会儿，她打开了门。

“你好，亲爱的，你来找Sherlock吗？”她边问边示意他进来。

John跨过门槛，清清喉咙盯着楼梯。

“噢，别紧张。”她关上前门。“他并不像看起来那么坏。”

John皱紧了眉，转头盯着女人。

她捏了捏他的手。“Sherlock，”她对楼上喊道。

“现在不行，Mrs. Hudson，”楼上传来一声咆哮。John很惊讶那竟然没把他头发吼得往后倒去。

她喷了口气开始上楼。

好吧，无论如何他都得上楼，于是他耸肩跟上。

让John惊讶的是，楼梯上方的门打开了，Mrs. Hudson径直走了进去，并在看到散落着报纸和茶杯的地板时啧了一声。一些茶杯翻倒在侧，不同大小不同干燥程度的水渍沿着杯沿弥漫；壁炉前坐落着一张堆满报纸的旧扶手椅，其对面则是一张现代设计的庞大皮椅。John无法相信这是个令人舒适的环境，更不用提那壁炉架上的头骨或者明显是被扫落一空的咖啡桌了。

但即使如此，最令人感兴趣的还是沙发上的男人。他像个婴儿般蜷着，赤裸的双脚从晨袍下摆探出，而即使蜷成这样他的身体仍然几乎占据了沙发所有的空间。他凌乱的卷发被从依旧开着的窗户射进的光芒笼上了一层光晕，遮蔽了他脸上几处未被沙发背以及脑袋下枕头挡住的地方。

Mrs. Hudson走过房间关上窗户拉上窗帘。“Sherlock，你有一个客户。”

Holmes的头像打地鼠游戏般猛地探出，包裹在漂亮衣物里的身体也紧随其后。John从未见过一个人可以从躺的这么快就变成站的，还能如此镇定自若；从没想过长久小心谨慎的自己距那放纵的自我之间只有一层松松垮垮系着的薄薄丝绸。

Holmes没怎么理睬松垮的晨袍就大步走向了John，任由晨袍的下摆在他身后起伏飞扬。John忍不住冒险瞥了一眼，然后立刻挺直肩膀抬起下巴迎上Holmes的目光。

Holmes盯着他的时间长得让John不舒服起来，但他拒绝移开视线，只有喉结的耸动泄露了他的不适。终于，Holmes从头到脚扫了眼John。

“无聊，”他说着再次转身从壁炉架上拿起头骨掏出下面的一包烟，边敲着头骨顶部边继续道，“Mrs. Hudson会带你出去的。”

John笑着把目光转向Mrs. Hudson，“什么，就这样？”

到公寓后二十秒他就被拒绝了。Holmes肯定非常精通于像这般立刻回绝一个潜在客户。还有，无聊？

Mrs. Hudson耸耸肩，接着点点头。

John甩掉被拒绝的刺痛。没关系，他也并不是为那事来这里的。“好吧，我至少能用下洗手间吗？”

Holmes滑座到扶手椅背上，一条赤裸的大腿从他的晨袍下露出。很不幸Holmes看来没有错失John偷窥的视线，但John也没有遗漏Holmes脸上的假笑。

Holmes翻了个白眼，从烟盒里摇出一根香烟。“如果你坚持，”他说着指了指厨房。

John走向他所指的地方，但还没走过厨房的桌子一声“等等”就冲出了Holmes的嘴。

John吞咽了一下，克制住逃跑或战斗的本能，那都会让他看起来做贼心虚，所以他尽可能一动不动地环顾四周。一扇通往楼梯的门可以让他立刻离开，而他的另一边是一架显微镜以及一连串培养皿。如果有需要门会很容易逃脱，而显微镜看起来重得足以敲晕Holmes。深吸口气，John边安慰自己Holmes还没察觉边转身面对他。他只是一个在男妓家中很紧张的中年瘸腿男人。

在指间转着香烟，Holmes盯着John，目光探索着每一寸，John从未感觉如此暴露。他保持纹丝不动，双肩后拉下沉，头部高抬，下巴扬起，直直盯着那双锐利的眼睛。

“谢谢你，Mrs. Hudson，你现在可以离开了。”John听到楼梯的吱嘎响动，看着Holmes把香烟塞回烟盒并将其重新放回了头骨下面，期间后者的目光一刻都没离开过John。扫了眼John的拐杖，他说道，“你不像是某种经常使用拐杖走路的人，不过你的伤倒不是新的。”

John通过鼻子吸了口气。“是的，确实。”

Holmes合起双手靠上下巴。“阿富汗还是伊拉克？”

“抱歉——”John重新调整了下拐杖和双腿间的重量，“——你怎么知道的？”

“那我是说对了。是哪个？阿富汗还是伊拉克？”

John清了清喉咙。“阿富汗。”

Holmes用食指两侧抚了抚嘴角然后重新把手靠上下巴。“而你是因伤退役的。”

“是。”John抿着嘴，往下瞥了眼后才镇定住自己。Holmes是怎么做到的？看起来就像是他在Holmes眼前被剥了皮一般。并且他还能从John的皮肤下发现什么？他猛地把目光重新移回Holmes脸上。

“但伤口不在你的腿上。”

“是，它在我——”

Holmes扬起手对他做出一个暂停的手势。“别告诉我。”

John下巴收紧甚至连眉毛都皱了起来。真是个奇怪的家伙。真是个奇怪、迷人、神秘、精彩无比的男人。John曾因被视作行为不当而站在上校的办公室里被狠狠训了一顿，那场争吵持续了二十分钟，接着以他被禁闭两周作结。但在这个生化危机般的厨房他却感受到了曾经历过的极度害怕。这个男人只用三言两语就看透了他，John僵在了原地，于趁其发现前逃离的冲动以及留下并看看事情会如何发展的渴望间挣扎不已。这个男人当男妓真是太浪费了。

Holmes走过他们之间的几步路，终于裹好了晨袍系好了衣带。他的目光游走在John身上，从他的脸、他的胸膛，一路到他的脚，然后一言不发地把手掌贴在John左胸大肌上方。John的呼吸滞住了。

“我暖和吗？”

John的目光从Holmes的眼睛落到他的嘴上，感觉到后者掌下自己的心跳加快了。而当他的舌头划过下唇时John克制住自己想要亲吻Holmes的冲动。虽然仍旧不确定这一切会是怎样，但那并不是John来这里的原因。

John的目光重新对上Holmes的眼睛，并抓住后者的两根手指移向稍稍偏离其掌心所贴之处的伤疤。而尽管隔着重重衣物，Holmes的指尖仍旧摩挲着伤疤边缘，探寻着组织中的每一分细节。接着，Holmes将拇指摁上疤痕，像是某人试图揉开一个硬结般按压着。John因神经性的疼痛而咕哝起来，舔了下嘴唇。

Holmes咬住下唇。“有一个贯穿伤？”

John转身背对Holmes脱掉上衣，很感激有借口不去看Holmes热切的目光。他咬紧双唇。“在第五和第六根肋骨之间，脊柱左侧大约四厘米处。”

Holmes像之前那般检查组织，摩挲着粗糙颀长的边缘然后探寻疤痕组织里每一分突起和线条，让John沿着脊柱升起了一股股战栗。Holmes花了很长时间按压那处肉体，John不禁向前晃动了一下直到Holmes的另一只手搭上了他的肩膀，将他固定在了原地。

一阵愉悦的疼痛从他伤疤传出，John闭上眼睛往前垂下了头。他能听到丝绸的沙沙声甚至是Holmes沉重的呼吸声，感觉到Holmes粗糙的指腹落在他脖子上，就在他毛衣领子上方。尽管让一个陌生人碰触只有医护人员以及姐姐曾见过的伤疤带来了一股奇异的亲密，但这半英寸的抚摸才是他们唯一肌肤相触的举动。

拇指向前移动，指甲刮过John颈侧，而在其来得及克制自己之前就情不自禁地溢出了一声绵长低沉的呻吟，肌肉也绷紧了。他安抚自己那都是Holmes刻意挑逗的结果。要是John没因此起兴还会更有说服力。

Holmes好像没听到John的呻吟一般，继续他的粗鲁探索，然后把手掌覆上伤疤说道，“AK47。”

John点头。

“233子弹。”

John猛地抬头转向Holmes，后者仍旧无动于衷地一手覆在他肩上。“那是猜的。”

Holmes的嘴角抽了一下。“我从不猜。”

“你不可能从一个陈年伤疤里看出击中我的是哪类子弹。”

“你也许不可能。”Holmes从John身上移开手掌抽身退开。

John终于忍不住笑了起来，尽管他的身体抗议着失去的接触。他挪动着转身面对Holmes，脸上露出一个歪笑。

Holmes坐上扶手椅椅背。“它伤了你的脊柱。”

“是的。”

“于是你认为这就是你瘸腿的原因。”

“就是这样。”他把拐杖放到一边，转而靠上了桌子。

Holmes摇了摇头。“不是。”

John嗤了一声。“不是？”

“不，我恐怕你是心理原因。”他从椅子上跃起走向厨房的另一边，搓了搓双手。“给我点时间穿衣服，然后我们就来谈谈你的案子。”

没再多说什么Holmes就大步迈进某间John假设是卧室的房间并关上了门。

John盯着门，思绪在情色的浓烈迷雾中前行。他是该跟着Holmes进入卧室吗？John的脚颤抖着迈出了一步，然后他及时阻止了自己并在一张椅子上坐了下来。并不是说他没对‘干他目标’这种可能性有所准备——反正也不是第一次——但他不愿在还没确定是否有此必要前就去想它，走到这万不得已的一步。

于是他在这里浪费自己的一个黄金机会。一场干炮的希望。一场Holmes刚称其为‘案子’的干炮。他为此还得穿好衣服。

John是无意中闯进了某种SM场景吗？

John摇了摇头，把手铐口塞以及因刺激而变粉的肌肤的景象推到一边。他只需要装好摄像头然后出去。别多逗留快点完事，坚持规则。

John扫了眼房间，在看到窗户角落里满是灰尘的书架时睁大了眼睛。那绝对完美。

回头听了听Holmes是否正出来，然后他掏出口袋里的微型摄像头剥去背面的粘胶贴纸。他匆忙（并尽可能避开一地狼藉）地穿过客厅把摄像头贴在中间隔板尽头，把它放在远到足以隐藏在阳光以及厨房光线阴影中的地方，但却仍能让他清晰地看到客厅、卧室、浴室门，以及一部分厨房。

摄像头就位废贴纸也塞好后John离开，走下楼梯出了门，并尽量迅速地走出了公寓的范围。而在走向酒店的半途中，肾上腺素的逐渐消退让他想起了他的拐杖。

粗心大意。他妈的振作起来，Watson。

******

回到酒店John冲向放在床头桌上的平板激活它，在他的浏览器里敲进摄像头的IP地址。

等了片刻后酒店的免费无线连上了，然后John看到公寓的画面映入眼帘。他希望当时有把摄像头的角度稍微调低一点，不过他还是能看到公寓的大部分。他能通过敞开的门看到一丝卧室内部，大约半个厨房桌——包括他的拐杖——以及大部分客厅。而沙发只看得到一线边缘，窗户仍旧远离他的视野。Holmes沿着看得见的厨房桌那端走着，边走边用手指滑过桌面。

Holmes穿着完美的修身西装，扣子紧绷在胸口。光着脚。

他停在了桌头边，拿起John靠在那里的拐杖向上舞动直到像是拿着指挥棒一样拿着它，目光审视着每一寸。John吞咽了下喉咙里的肿块，只希望该死的Holmes没从那根铝棒上收集到任何东西。

“Mrs. Hudson？”Holmes喊道。

John听到了一个模糊的女声。

“你看到这里的那个男人离开了吗？”

Mrs. Hudson的头出现在楼梯顶端，然后是她的整个人。“没有，亲爱的，他走了吗？”

Holmes把拐杖猛地向下一挥，像是举着一把对抗无形敌人的重剑。他盯着那番长度。“是的。”

“可惜了。他看起来是个非常友善的人。”

Holmes咕哝了一声。“你有什么能吃的？”

“没有。我真得去购物了。不过我可能还有一两块饼干。”

他叹了口气。“我想外卖就行了。”

“看到你吃饭真好。”她捏了捏Holmes的前臂接着朝楼梯走去。“你太瘦了。有什么需要我带的吗？”

“没有。”Holmes把拐杖靠上前门。“牛奶。”

******

John看着Holmes坐在被扫落一空的咖啡桌上吃掉大约四分之一的泰餐类食物，把塑料叉子扔进饭盒盖上盖子用纸巾擦了擦嘴，接着把盒子拿到冰箱塞进去并同时拿出一个塑料袋扔到桌上，后者落地时发出了一记潮湿的啪叽声。

之后，Holmes消失进了厨房另一边，重新出现时拿着一堆培养皿以及一把厨钳。他把培养皿摆放整齐后拽过塑料袋，抓起厨钳捏了几下后解开了袋子。而被从袋子里夹出来的，是……

不，那不可能。那是一只脚趾吗？

Holmes夹了许多个脚趾，将它们一一放在培养皿里，接着从桌上抓过一卷胶带和一支笔，撕下胶带贴在培养皿上然后在上面写字。随即他又消失进了厨房，回来时带着一只吸液管和一个秒表。

John不可救药地痴痴看着Holmes将吸液管里的什么东西滴下并启动秒表。而他虽然看不清脚趾发生了什么情况，不过Holmes似乎对结果相当满意。

John要杀的这人到底是什么来头啊？还有他从哪儿搞来脚趾的？


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

John跟着Holmes大衣的猎猎声响穿过伦敦街道。虽然摄像头在公寓装了24小时都不到但却已经确定了John的怀疑：公寓不是一个适合完成这项任务的地方。即使静脉注射药物也不是他首选的了，因为他实际上就没看到Holmes使用过这种东西。而鉴于冰箱的内容物以及他不吃饭的习惯，下毒也不是个好选择。要是这项任务的资料更多些，他早就解决Holmes了。他通常不愿意跟踪目标，而是喜欢用最小风险换取最多利益。

上次John看到走在街头的Holmes时对方就宛如一阵羊毛旋风，长腿迈开最大步伐，挑衅着其他行人。所以Holmes现在的走路方式惊到了John。他在漫步，真的就是漫步，像是个游客般打量着周围的人。

即使瘸腿John也不习惯走得这么慢，而Holmes已经好几分钟都在用这种龟速了。John的臀部和大腿疼得紧，真心希望自己有带拐杖出来。不过现在他只好从口袋里掏出一片药掰下一半吞下接着走。

他保持着自己的距离，因为Holmes在John刚通过一个十字路口短短几秒后就来到了下一个。Holmes对事物知之甚详的诡异能力让他不敢冒险靠得太近，并且他的瘸腿在过去几分钟内也变得越来越引人注意，已经有好几个行人对他瞥来关注的视线了。

之后Holmes转进一条狭窄的街道，而John到达时却发现那里空无一人。他看到Holmes沿着路阶大步行走，步伐更符合他曾经的预期。他等待着，贴着拐角窥探，直到Holmes通过十字路口，急穿过街道走向一栋低矮的建筑。

John竭力跑过街道，到达尽头时正好看到Holmes在一栋显眼的石头建筑门边的键盘上敲入密码。接着他走了进去，任由门在身后关上。

没有其他选择，因为一个救护站挡住了任何有利的制高点，于是John埋头走进角落一家小咖啡馆然后点了杯咖啡。抓起一份免费的报纸，他坐在路阶上的一张桌子边等待着。

******

大约二十分钟后，John看到Holmes转过救护站拐角，手里还提着一个小型冷藏箱。从报纸后面他看到Holmes匆匆经过并且还用眼角瞥了眼咖啡馆。

John折好报纸放回桌上，然后跟了上去。

Holmes回到了John最初遇到他时的走路模式，John才转过拐角Holmes就已经一阵风似的走到街尾往左拐了。John匆忙跟上往左拐去，但却不见了Holmes的踪影。触目所及之处没有卷发的脑袋和飘飞的大衣，没有因为被提着个诡异冷藏箱匆匆跑过的男人撞开或者停步的惊讶行人。并且道路在几码远的地方还岔了开来。

但是——John的目光落到路阶上——那个冷藏箱，歪倒在路阶上，部分从一处浅浅凹进去的墙面探出。他走过去，在几英尺的地方停下脚步瞥向那处凹陷。那显然是一扇门。蓝色的金属双开门，一侧有铰链，但他看得出没办法进去。他轮流推着每一边，发现门纹丝不动，他试图把手指压入门缝看是否能撬开它，但显然他做不到。所以，Holmes不可能是从这里跑了。而那就得出了一个明显的结论：他被发现了，而Holmes匆忙扔了冷藏箱来甩掉他。操。

John举起拳头准备砸门砸到胳膊痛，但还是及时停了下来。现在不是让愤怒冲昏头的时候。所以他转向了路阶，逼迫手指张开然后伸展了一下，深吸了口气并将其从鼻子挤出。这就是他避免跟踪目标的原因。现在最好的情况是John还有时间跑路，最坏的情况是警察快来了。或者，那个男人确实有收集人体器官的嗜好。不过就John所知的，到那一刻Holmes肯定能将John的死亡瞒天过海。

他靠上了门，背部冰冷的金属让他镇定了下来，并又一次吐出了一口长气。他需要制定一个计划，首先——评估风险。仍有可能Holmes没发现他是谁，如果是这样，也许John仍能甩开这事继续扮演一个客户。那么，就回到酒店检查——

John背后的支撑消失了，他伸出手想要抓住某些东西，但此时却被拽住了上衣。看不见的袭击者从后拖住John推到左边。John用靴子抵上门边，但却没有用，光滑的皮革从金属上滑了下去，关上的门还把他的靴子挤到了一边。袭击者趁此伸手抓住John的胳膊把它们钉在背后，而随着John失去平衡，袭击者——Holmes——也得以将他压倒。

Holmes压在John身上，抓着他的胳膊。John抬头转开，想要避免脑袋和混凝土相撞，但一只手将它压了下去。

John开始挣扎，想要甩掉Holmes或至少解放自己的胳膊，但他立刻阻止了自己，而是承受了这番压制。他不该是个危险的人，他只是一个后悔前一天胆小退出了的普通家伙。虽然男妓理论看来是不太可能了，除非他合那种喜欢某些真心诡异东西之人的口味。

Holmes的膝盖压入John的背，胳膊箍着John的手肘朝前推着使得他肩膀拉紧，疼痛让他不禁呜咽起来，贴着Holmes掌心的脑袋转动着试图缓解一些压力。而借着这番转动John查看了周围环境，他们在某个走廊里，混凝土地板，以及装饰着几扇实用大门的墙，两边尽头都有一扇巨大的金属门。

“你在跟踪我，”Holmes说道。

John摇了摇头，挂上他最好的惊慌表情。

“别装腔作势了。”Holmes把手从John头上移开，移下他们身体之间伸入John上衣口袋，掏出半片药塞进自己的口袋里。

“你不明白。我不是想——我能解释——”

“是Mycroft派你来的？”他把手伸进John牛仔裤的后袋里。

John身体绷紧，如果Sherlock发现了他的枪……挣扎重新开始。“谁？”

Holmes的手从John的口袋飞速地移到他头发上，拽着它扳过他的脸。他俯身靠近，脸离John的脸只有几英寸，膝盖压入John的后腰。

“别装腔作势，”他沉声道。

“对不起，”John喊着，目光落到Sherlock的唇上。“我不是有意的。我只是——请别伤害我。”

Holmes放开了John的头，转而把手牢牢压在了John的肩上。从眼角John能看到Holmes正咬着嘴唇，脸上露出一种疏离的神情。他到底在做什么？

Holmes嗤了一声。“你是在告诉我说你是粉丝？”

John皱起眉——粉丝？——不过他还是点了点头。是的，先保命再说。

但接着Holmes就直直盯着他眼睛问道，“哪种类型？”

John皱起眉。“什么？”

“嘘。”Holmes捂住John的嘴。“有两种类型的粉丝，所以问题是，你是想干炮还是想杀人。”

John绷紧了，身体准备移动，神经震颤。

Holmes的膝盖从John的背部滑落直到贴上后者的大腿内侧。John默许了这番压力，分开腿让Sherlock动作。‘最好还是装作第一种类型的粉丝’。接着Sherlock降低身体，直到能用手肘支撑自己的同时仍旧能扣着John的胳膊用体重将其压制在原地。

当John感到灼热的呼吸喷在脸颊时他歪过头尽可能地望向Holmes的脸，接着他的心跳就加速了。Holmes的脸几乎和他的脸碰在一起，他们的鼻子只有毫米之差。Holmes呼吸变成了断续的喘息，使得John呼吸凝滞；而当Holmes歪过头张开嘴巴时，John舔了舔嘴唇。

在他们双唇相触之前，Sherlock却停住了，小声说道，“告诉我你的名字。”

“John，”他喃喃道，伸头去碰Sherlock的嘴。

但Holmes却退开了，挺直身重新钉住他。该死的，Holmes什么时候才会买账放他离开？这个姿势变得越来越不舒服了。

“我起先的本能设想，”Holmes说，“是你是第一种类型，但接着你为什么在我邀请你留下时匆匆离开了公寓？”

把头靠上混凝土，John闭上眼睛竭力耸了耸肩。“这很疼，”他抱怨道。“你能放开我吗？”

“不能。”Holmes把手伸到他们之间。“我还不满意。”

当感觉到Holmes的手靠近前袋附近时John猛地睁开了眼睛。他把脚抵上墙壁猛地一推，身体滚离Holmes，使得后者也倒了下来。随即他半爬到Holmes身上肘击对方的肋骨，勉强站起来时却被Holmes抓住了脚踝往后拽去。

John往下倒去时及时用手撑住了地面，而Holmes突然用肩撞上了John受伤的髋部。John痛苦地咆哮，右膝软倒，但接着他立即转身挥出一拳，正中Holmes的颧骨。然后他又挥了一拳。

Holmes的双手迅速上移挡在脸前，但很快其中一只收回抓住John腰间的肉狠狠一扭。John本能地伸手去捂，于是Holmes趁此机会一个头槌砸向John。

炙热的疼痛从John鼻子绽开，整个世界都扭曲了，拒绝恢复常态。现在John不得不对付两个Holmes。他们从不同的方向朝他走来，抓着他的外套拎起他扔了出去。他的脸率先撞到墙上，接着感到一具身体重重压上了背，而胳膊又被钳制住了。

他眨了几次眼睛视野才变得清晰，虽然身下的地板仍旧摇摇晃晃的。Holmes的手伸进John的前袋，在撞到手枪皮套后停了下来，接着那只手退出隔着John的牛仔裤探寻着手枪形状。Holmes的拇指和食指伸进John的皮带下方，感觉着枪套的表面以及手枪的握把，John屏住了呼吸，头部和髋部的疼痛突然间似乎也没那么剧烈了。Holmes的手指暖暖地贴着他皮肤，粗糙的指腹刮过髋骨凹陷处的敏感区域。

Holmes没有逃跑，没有试图拿枪对准John或者以杀死他要挟信息。他就只是待在那里用身体压着John，两根手指扫过John皮肤那一小块区域。John贴着墙壁的心脏在胸膛里砰砰直跳，整具身体都绷紧着努力克制自己不迎合Holmes的碰触。他的胸口被压在墙上所以他无法将背部靠上Holmes的胸膛。

“鲁格，”Holmes粗声道，他的喘息是唯一安抚John并非只有他起了不当情欲的东西。“紧凑型手枪，380。”他的中指加入了另外两只手指间。“很实用，对某些用途来说。”

“是的。”John的臀部在Holmes的中指蹭着他内裤裤腰时颤动起来，虽然只有指甲滑入下方然后就退了出来。箍着John手肘的胳膊降低了，减轻了他肩膀上的压力，Holmes的头垂下John的肩，鼻子贴在其锁骨上方。

“你用这个杀人。”他的手掌压上John的髋骨，慢慢移回。“在离开军队之后。”

John摇了摇头。

Holmes张开手越过John腹部，小指和无名指仍旧搁在John皮套上，只有中指突破了裤腰的屏障，指尖堪堪落在John肚脐上方。“打算再来一次？”

John吞咽了下，舔了舔唇。“不。”

“嗯。”Holmes摇了摇头，食指加入中指伸入John内裤松紧带下方，嘴唇碰上John的脖子，问道，“希望我抓住你？”

“N——”John刚开口那只搭在他腹部的手就飞上了他的嘴，四根手指全部压在他嘴唇上。不确定是该咬下去还是含进去，于是他只好保持不动。

Holmes的头抬起。“我真的不需要你说话。”

John缩了缩，手指抓紧Holmes的衬衫面料。Sherlock的髋部突然向前冲顶，而John发现自己往后摇晃着想要贴上去。

Holmes深邃的眼眸盯着John的脸，食指滑过John干燥的下唇。“你打算杀我吗？”

John张开嘴对上Holmes的目光。

“你为什么不动手？你有充分的机会。”Holmes说着碰了碰John的嘴角。

‘我应该离开这里’，John想。而他虽然仍旧认为自己是一个疯狂的跟踪者，但他的身体却不听他的，舌头伸向Holmes的粗糙的指腹。

“那么不是激情犯罪了。”

John收紧了下巴，抓在Holmes衬衫上的手指收得更紧了，从而把Holmes拽得更近。灼热的呼吸激得John的头皮发麻了好几秒，然后他们才开始移动。

最终Holmes的手松松地扣住John的脖子，拇指则压在其下巴上。John歪过头，Holmes朝John身侧移动着直到直直望进John眼中。John再一次感觉被剥皮般，但他坚定地不流露出这点，只是用冷硬的表情紧盯着Holmes，不过他的身体却不怎么听话。他抓紧Holmes衬衫的手指向前一拽，让后者整具身体从小腿到肩膀都都贴上自己，他们的双手被压在他们的身体之间。

“告诉我，John，”Holmes喘息道，“杀人是你的爱好还是职业？”

‘噢操’。肾上腺素冲进John的血液，带来一股恐慌，他猛地沉下身。

挣开Holmes的钳制后他也放开了对方的衬衫。他跪趴着，Holmes的身体却扑了过来，额头撞上墙壁而John则趁机用脚后跟踢向Holmes的胫骨。Holmes挣扎着想要站稳，John则挣扎站了起来。指节脆响，John伸手拿枪，而当他旋身面对Holmes时手枪已经就位。

跪着的Holmes一手撑地一手撑墙试图站起来，但在看到对着他枪管后就停止了动作。John踢了下他的肩膀，Holmes的手滑落，整个人撞上地板。

John跳到他身上，一只膝盖压上被踢的那边肩膀另一只脚则压上另一只手肘。他把枪口抵上Holmes的下巴下方，手指按上扳机。

Holmes吞咽了下，闭上了眼睛。

John盯着身下那个静静趴着的身影。只要稍稍一扣，一切就都结束了。他的手颤抖起来。

“怎么？”Holmes问道。

John咽下一个肿块。‘为什么还不动手？就扣下该死的扳机，John。’

他定定神，把枪管更重地抵上那处软肉。Sherlock的吞咽使得手枪在他手中颤动，John仍然无法下手开枪。

“操。”他吼了一声把枪拽离Holmes的喉咙。拳头紧攥，他的眼中满是愤怒。而当被John膝盖压制的Sherlock试图起身时，他用枪把敲上了Holmes的后脑勺。

Holmes瘫软在地，不算是完全昏迷。有一瞬John就看着Holmes缓慢开合眼皮，看着他屡次试图抬起头。但John不能在此地逗留太久，但他也无法相信自己下得了手。

所以他逃跑了。

他猛冲向门把它撞开到外面的墙上，接着却被冷藏箱绊到，里面的东西因此翻在了路阶上。他在一个渗漏的袋子上滑了一下，跌跌撞撞地跑过拐角。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

几近两小时后John才蹒跚地走进他的酒店房间，他的头和髋部尖叫得就像杀人。操蛋的Holmes操蛋地偷走了他操蛋的另外半片药。

他踢开浴室门，门却砰地撞到墙上然后又自己合上了。深吸口气，他抓住门把旋转，像个正常人般打开它，即使每一寸肌肉都因为疼痛或者愤怒紧绷不已。

老天，真他妈是个灾难。不仅留下证据还在大好良机摆在眼前时临阵退缩了。他一直都心不在焉，而原因呢？因为他想干他的目标？这就是那种他会嘲弄的电影情节，绝对可悲。

John用拳头抵着浴室流理台，眨眼盯着晃荡的倒影并逼迫自己呼吸得更为正常。现在不是愤怒或恐慌或自我厌恶的时候，得想办法解决这事。

当呼吸调整到某种稳定状态后John倾身研究起他的倒影，一次盖上一只眼睛。他可能有轻微的脑震荡，但去他妈的。他拧开止痛药瓶拿了两片，就着水龙头的水猛地咽下。

他必须退出，就是这样。如果他是个心高气傲的人他也许会只是为了证明他能做到而继续坚持这个任务，但那样却将面临终身监禁或者更糟。可能会比更糟还要糟得多。有时事情就是会出岔子，而他无法次次都面面俱到。

不过他还是努力说服自己他的错误并非完全致命，然后他放松下来坐到床沿，拿起房内电话拨号，听着铃响。

“Jernigan and Murphy。”

“我找Mr. Moran。”

“对不起，先生，他正在开会，要我留言吗？”

John捏捏鼻梁压下一阵反胃。“告诉他是John找他，他会想要接的。”

“我也想，先生，但他是在外面开会。”

John咬紧牙关。“那当他回来的时候，就告诉他John打电话找他，有急事。”

“好的，他怎么联系你？”

“他知道号码。”

“先生，没必要——”

John猛地挂上电话，一声单调的长音响起，他的牙咬得更紧了。他的双手在牛仔裤上摩擦得通红，身体在逃跑和通知雇主间摇摆不定。他就是做不到不知会一声就消失。

‘接你他妈的电话，Moran。’

一波肾上腺素涌起，John正准备要收拾东西逃跑，但他却踉跄了一下，一瞬变暗的视觉以及翻搅的胃让他不得不撑住墙壁。是了，他有一个脑震荡，最好小心处理，虽然并不是有这可能。但是，冰块，他能拿些冰块放在头上。

他拽过冰桶，刻意看了眼手机后猛地冲出房间。不知是止痛药或是肾上腺素或是其他任何东西，总之John髋部的紧绷感在他重新回到酒店房间后开始减轻了。

John正把冰块倒上毛巾时电话响了，他匆忙跑去抓起听筒。

“Moran。”

没有回应。

John倾听着，把听筒从耳边拽离看了一眼后又重新放回去。“Moran？”

“恐怕不是。”

操他妈的。John沉坐到床上把裹着冰块的毛巾贴上额头。“Sherlock，”他咬牙切齿地道。

“你真是个淘气的男孩，John。”

天，这就来了，他可能已经叫了警察。“是吗？”

“你在我公寓装了个摄像头。”

John从床上一跃而起抓过平板，解锁后寻了个合适的姿势拿住它。“你怎么得到这个号码的？”

午后的光线从Holmes公寓的窗户流泻进来，但他大部分却是隐没在阴影里，只被环境光照亮。他的灰色裤子和椅子融为一体，让John看不出哪是椅子哪是他的裤子。Holmes的白色衬衫和苍白皮肤让其余房间都黯然失色，修长的脖颈和敞开的领口使得John的目光情不自禁地往下而去。而John的那根拐杖，Sherlock却将手柄搁在了他大腿内侧，光线在其大张的双腿间画出了一条对角线。

“真惊人一点小小的调查和稍稍施展下魅力就能找到你。”Holmes咬住嘴唇，看起来局促不安。“很抱歉打扰了你，不过我前几天遇到了一个家伙，他告诉我你住在这，虽然我记不得他的房间号码了。你能帮我个忙吗？看来有人把你狠揍了一顿但你却没什么事的样子。”

Holmes锐利的目光对上摄像头，John的心脏沉到谷底。“你想怎样？”

Holmes耸耸肩。

“要钱？”

“我只想活着，”他嘲弄道。

这就是了，Holmes查出了他的身份，他正式搞砸了。他用拳头狠狠砸了下大腿然后吞咽了一下。他还有多少时间？

“你多久前叫了警察？”

“我为什么要那么做？”

John的大脑瞬间停止，所有面部肌肉都放松下来。他眨了眨眼睛，片刻间那个问题就形成在了嘴边，于是他问道，“为什么？”

“如果我对重复自己所说的话有兴趣，那我早就去买一只鹦鹉了。”

“好吧，到底是为什么？”

Holmes又耸了耸肩，双手包住拐杖上下游移，指尖贴着铝滑动。John听着他的呼吸，看着他胸膛的起伏，最终将目光落到了Holmes修长的手指上。John的凝视随着手指上下移动，片刻后他抬头时却看到Holmes的眼睛正盯着摄像头，脸上露出了一个意味深长的笑容。

许久没有得到Holmes的回应，而即使那个男人看不见他，那番审视目光仍让John瑟缩了下才说道，“听着，我明白，你抓住了我的把柄，所以你他妈的想怎样？”

Sherlock把拐杖放到一边，一只手搁上腹部在衬衫纽扣上抚弄。“人们真是不会给我惊喜。”

John几乎要笑了。“嗯，那真不错，不过我真心想知道重点。”

“你不明白吗，John？这就是重点。”他撑着椅子扶手，下巴夹着电话缓缓起身。John确定他要离开椅子，但他却是把脚踩上坐垫坐到了椅背上。

“我——我不明白。”

“那是因为你没注意！”他急速说道。“你为生计杀人，但你却已经浪费了两个干掉我的机会，为什么？”

John吞咽了一下，一片空白的思绪想不出任何理由。“我——”

“我查了你的指纹，发现了六个部分匹配的可能性指纹，但却没有一个是绝对明确的，而其中两份的弹道数据与鲁格LCR一致。不过全都是悬案，除了一起和有组织犯罪有联系。所以，一位受雇犯罪集团的枪手，并且其人非常擅长他的工作。我估计你已经杀了一打的人却仍旧逍遥法外。目前我说的都对吧？”

John的喉咙收紧。这是干什么？嘲笑他？敲诈他？他只是一只在Sherlock杀了他之前耍着玩的老鼠？

“噢。”Sherlock坠回椅子，对John的沉默挥了挥手。“我删了那些文件，虽然要是有人决心找的话还是能找到数据复本，不过那些傻瓜没一个能看出联系。”

John喝道，“你为什么要那么做？”

Holmes的目光猛地转向摄像头，表情严厉。“你都没听吗？”

John喷了口气。天，他累了。“我希望我有。”

“人们不会给我惊喜。”

“我还是不明白。”

“那因为你是个蠢货。”他把一条腿跨上椅子一边，一只手塞到大腿间。“现在，我说的对吗？”

“是的。”John沙哑地道，随即清了清嗓子。“是的。”

“但是，你却让我碰触你，让我记下一个难忘的外表。你留下大量证据。你让我引诱你，寻找你，在你随时能离开时审问你。你有机会干掉我，但我却仍在这里。你并非如此草率之人，John。所以你在干什么？”

“听着——”John捏了捏鼻梁。“——我不干了，所以你别再和我玩了。好吧？”

“噢。”Sherlock把腿从椅子那边移下来然后把手肘撑上膝盖，屁股在垫子上挪了挪，双眼闪闪发光。“那真是令人失望。”

“什么，真的？大多数人会觉得松了口气。”

“哦，我确定你的雇主会再派别的人来，但他们不会那么有趣。”

“Well，我很高兴你觉得这事有意思。”

“难道你没至少觉得有点吗？”

John大笑。“因为什么？”

“因为你自己。你失误的原因。”

“不，我非常清楚这是怎么发生的。”

Sherlock用拇指抚过下唇。“那么是什么呢？”

John僵住了，心脏狂跳，他吞咽了一下。“你知道吗？别管了。就让我们假装这一切都没发过，如果你不介意的话。祝你生活美好，愿你吓跑下一个。”

John深吸了口气挪过去想挂上电话，但听筒刚离开耳朵Sherlock就猛地跃出椅子大步走着直到他的脸完全显示在镜头里。

“你知道我会一直打电话直到你回答的。祝你有个好觉。”

John把听筒贴上额头正中然后又将其移回耳边。“那么你想怎样？”

“谁雇的你？”

“问得好。”

Sherlock假笑。“Moran。他是雇主还是中间人？”

John收紧了下巴。

“我可以进入苏格兰场的犯罪数据库。”

“确实，你已经明确展示过这点了。”

Sherlock抬起一根眉毛。“但我还没听到一声谢谢。”

“噢，是啊，我只是因为你决定让我成为你的玩物而忘乎所以了。我该怎么表达我的感激之情呢？”

Sherlock咬着下唇，嘴角勾起一抹笑容。“一个吻怎样？”

John用听筒按了按太阳穴。“很好，真的很好。还有什么其他你想拿来折磨我的惊喜吗？”

“现在还没。”

John至少有一分钟都在盯着那双只能用欣喜形容的眼睛。“你是谁？”

“难道你不是早知道了？”

“也许吧，我不知道。”John的眼皮垂落，最后一抹疼痛此时终于从他髋部消散了。“我一直都在保持距离。”

“你喝醉了？”

John摇摇头。“药片。”

“你难道没得脑震荡？”

John眨了眨眼直到目光重新聚集到平板上。“你呢？”

Sherlock轻笑。“化学品让生活更美好。”

“嗯哼。”John点头。“什么？”

“别睡着了，John。”

John的头靠上枕头，侧过身挂上电话。“好的。”

“看在老天份——”Sherlock的声音中断，因为听筒被摔回了原位。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

某个声音让半边身子躺在床上半边身子伸出床外的John警醒过来。什么声音？从哪来的？

电话铃响穿透了他的太阳穴，他猛地抓起听筒。

“Sherlock，”他冲口说道。

“抱歉？”

哦不。“Moran。”

“Watson。”Moran顿了顿。“我的秘书留言给我说你打了电话。我知道我告诉过你只有紧急情况时才能打这个号码。”

John伸了伸脖子。“这就是紧急情况。”

“你还活着，所以不会是那么糟。”

“是啊，真多谢了。”

Moran叹了口气。“到底什么紧急情况，Watson？”

突然响起的敲门声让John瑟缩了一下。“我不——不知道该怎么说。”

“好吧，那多谢你浪费我的时间，我不打算再听到你的声音除非你完成了这项——”

“我没说我讲完了。”

“那你要说什么？”Moran啐道。

John用手肘撑着膝盖，前额抵上手掌拇指揉着太阳穴。“这次我必须退出。我在设备和住宿上大约花了大约一千磅，但剩余的我会留下，并在几周内退回余款。”

Moran的回答是沉默。又是三下敲门声在房间里响起。

John等着电话两端的沉默被打破，但当沉默依旧持续时他开口了，“你还在吗？”

“是的，就等一会儿。”

John等了。又是三下敲门声，这回响了点，而如果是警察或者酒店员工他们现在该说话了。John收紧拳头闭上眼睛，深吸了口气。

“这些条件不可行。”Moran最终回道。

“好吧，我会不访问我的任何账户，直到确定风声没那么紧的时候。不过我会看看我能做些什么。”

“你搞错了，你不能退出。”

“不，”John回答，紧紧抓住桌沿。“事儿不是这么干的。如果我要退出，我就退出。这样我们才不会进监狱。”

“你不会进监狱。”

John僵住，门外的侵入者又敲了一下，这次还用一个他非常熟悉的声音喊了句“John”。

“你那到底是什么意思？”John厉声道。

“就是你所想的那个意思。还是我要给你念出来？”

John的嘴不可思议地张大，接着一阵单调的笑声溢出他的喉咙。“你肯定是在开玩笑。在我为你做了那么多之后。”

“所以你得到充分补偿了。这些是合约所定，Watson，我们期望这事能在本周内结束。”

“醒醒，John，”Sherlock喊道。

John嗤之以鼻。“你还指望这能看起来像一场意外？”

“我对你的技术有信心。很快我们会再和你联系。”

接着电话就挂断了。

John摔上听筒，从床上跃起重重迈着步子走向门口。他猛地把门推到门框上，准备大吼大骂或者把拳头甩在那张脸上。

但在John口中能形成一个单词之前Sherlock就埋头从他胳膊下钻进了房内。“啊，很好，你醒了。”

John喷了口气，关上门转身。“你来这儿干嘛？”

“你知道遭受脑震荡后睡着会有什么后果，John。”

“所以，怎样，你来这里查看我？”

Sherlock就这么穿着大衣倒在床上。“差不多吧。”

“出去。”

Sherlock啧了一声，从床头柜上抄起John的平板。“你对你的客人真粗鲁。”

“你不是我的客人。”John一把夺过平板，朝门点点头。“现在出去。”

“这么克制，”Sherlock惊叹道。“我真惊讶你还没动手赶人。”

“你知道我为什么不这么做。”

Sherlock假笑。“在你的酒店房间伤害你的目标可不好，是吧？”

John收紧下巴，一只拳头抵着大腿颤动不已。

Sherlock把大衣前襟甩到一边，双腿在脚踝处交叉。“我相信我会待在这里。”

“操他的难以置信。”John咕哝着，沿着床边走个不停。

“再说，必须有人待在这里防止你睡着了。”

John猛地转向Sherlock，勉强克制自己不要吼出来。“你为什么关心？”

Sherlock翻了个白眼。“我想我们已经谈过这个了。”

“这对你来说是个游戏吗？”

Sherlock皱起鼻子，歪了歪头。“有点吧。”

“你会被——”John用一只手揉了揉脸。“我们正在谈的是生存和死亡。”

“我以为你退出了。”

“是啊，嗯，我也这么以为。”

“啊。所以Moran先生不喜欢那个主意。”

“这么说也没错，是的。”

Sherlock弹起腿伸出窗外，膝盖分开坐在床上，John被夹在他两腿之间。

John吞咽了下。

“有趣的家伙，Moran，他是一名知识产权律师，你知道吗，并非通常的犯罪活动中间人。”

当Sherlock蹭了蹭膝盖时John溢出了一声长长的叹息。“是这样啊。”

“这是他雇主走的一步妙棋。Moran并非公然和他有所联系，所以很难通过他顺藤摸瓜。无法想象我自己竟然没想到。”

“想过查查合约杀人吗？”

Sherlock假笑了下，边笑边抖掉大衣，接着起身抄起大衣。而当他走过John身边时他的上臂缓缓蹭过后者胸膛。Sherlock面向John把大衣挂进衣橱，然后又抖掉西装外套把它也挂了起来。

外套都挂好后他终于答道，“没怎么想过。”

Sherlock将肩膀靠上墙壁，解开一只袖口翻起袖子。John到底该怎么做？他的枪仍在皮套里，只要手指一动，他就能立刻了结这事。这本该是如此简单，如果他真的能够相信自己做得到的话。

但那并不真正是John想要的。他想要那双手落在他身上，想要把Sherlock剥光，看着他战栗颤抖，迫使他乞求。

“你到底是谁？”

正看着自己的拇指摩挲肘窝的Sherlock猛地抬起了头。“你什么意思？”

“谁会想要杀你？”

“可能有一大堆人。我让几十打的重刑犯被定了罪。”

John的肌肉绷紧。“所以你是个警察。”

“不。咨询侦探，世上唯一一个。”

“好吧，那就给我个提议，你认为我该怎么做？”

“那样弊大于利。”

John的下巴掉了。他他妈在开玩笑？他有方法让John永远离开，可以把John押送给Moran，甚至可以在任何时候拿到John的枪一劳永逸地解决。但他却只是站在那里，挂着一脸惹人发火的得意笑容看着John。John的表情变得严厉，阴沉，身体两侧的拳头收紧。如果让他的老二阻碍他完成任务那John真该去死一死了。他的手指在身体两侧抽动。

Sherlock的目光移下John的身体，后者舔了舔嘴唇，一阵情欲疾速窜过了他，像是他刚刚正抓着一根通了电的电线。

操他的。把他从你体内赶出去。

John急窜过房间，抓住Sherlock的后颈把他拽进一个吻里。他扣住Sherlock的卷发，把Sherlock的脑袋固定在合适的角度好让他们的嘴撞在一起。张开的嘴对上柔软的唇——脆弱微翘的双唇正乞求被蹭破。

John咬着Sherlock的下唇，拽着它直到Sherlock的嘴张开发出一声喘息，John迅速将其吞咽，然后用自己的嘴堵上Sherlock的嘴，舌头顺势探了进去。虽然Sherlock的嘴回应得很慢，但溢出他喉咙的呜咽却说明了一切。有一瞬他们就只是双唇相触，而John拽紧Sherlock的头发，但接着Sherlock就向前压去。

“我正在想你什么时候会行动。”Sherlock贴着John的嘴巴说道，压着John向后倒向床铺。

John抓住Sherlock的裤腰。“闭嘴，”他咆哮道，扯过Sherlock将其扔上了床。Sherlock弹了一下后落定，John随即压在了他身上，跨坐在他的髋部双手捧住他的脸，低头重新吻住他。

Sherlock的嘴惊天动地，又翘又热，John必须尝遍每一寸。他引导Sherlock向后仰起头直到后者脖子拉紧，嘴巴被疯狂地掠夺。

“天，”John喘息着再次吻上。“你的嘴该死的赞。”

Sherlock贴着John的嘴巴呻吟，并抓紧了他的臀部将其压下贴上了自己的下身。当John感觉到那处蓄势待发的坚硬时他再也等不了了。John臆想中的一部分Sherlock身体正活生生地呈现在他眼前，而他必须去看，去感觉，去品尝。他用两只手抓住Sherlock的皮带，解下搭扣然后扯开裤子扣子。

没离开Sherlock的嘴唇，John闭着眼享受纯粹的兴奋，接着找到Sherlock内裤的裤腰把手塞了进去，Sherlock老二的光滑皮肤终于落到了他指尖之下。不知怎的他却只是轻轻碰触，品味着指下Sherlock的感觉，直到Sherlock的髋部猛地一颤，一声张大嘴的呜咽溢出他的双唇。那双放在John臀部的手落到了床垫上，Sherlock的髋部向上冲顶，摩擦着紧贴其老二的John手掌。

“就是这个，”John说，手掌坚定地贴在Sherlock颤动的老二上。“拿走你想要的，操我的手。”

John亲吻Sherlock的嘴唇，又咬又吸又舔，Sherlock只能贴着他喘息，嘴巴松松地大张，随着髋部每一次冲顶而喘个不停。天，被其挑逗着陷入情欲的Sherlock真是性感无比。

“这就是你来这里的原因？操一个想杀你的男人？”John贴着Sherlock的嘴唇咕哝。

Sherlock摇了摇头，用鼻子碰了碰John的鼻子。

“但你想要它，渴求它。”

“是的，”他最终喷了口气。“非常想。”

说着John就从床上跃起一把抓住Sherlock内裤裤腰，连同着外裤一起拽下。它们半途中卡在了Sherlock屁股上，前面低得足以露出他的老二，让John的手指异常接近毛茸茸的蛋蛋以及会阴。Sherlock抬起臀部想让John能够将它们完全脱下，但John却着迷似地盯着，一手拽上Sherlock的裤腰直到其因拉力吱嘎作响，直到他终于能够把手伸进去握住Sherlock的双球，感觉其两侧的大腿跳动颤抖。

当John向前推挤着Sherlock的睾丸直到将它们推出让他得以将内裤勒在其下时，他隐约感觉到Sherlock胸膛的急速起伏。而在那里的，是Sherlock坚硬通红颤抖不已的老二，红肿的物件在Sherlock暗色衣物的衬托中鹤立鸡群。而想要扒光Sherlock的John觉得自己更想让他就这般穿着定制西装只挺着老二待上一段时间，看着他衣物的面料因身体渴望挣脱束缚而紧绷。不过他衬衫的扣子已经随着每一口吸气渐渐绷不住了，他裤子的面料更是紧紧贴在了他的大腿上。

将手伸进Sherlock内裤前面固定住它，John坐到脚跟上审视着他的珍宝。Sherlock，嘴唇红肿，头发凌乱，眼眸幽深，正盯着John；他努力想要露出淡漠的神情，但他的身体却出卖了他，一道红晕沿着他脖子缓缓消失在了随着他每次呼吸而愈发紧绷的衬衫后方。他的髋部扭动摇摆，贴着John的手挤压并向上撞进虚无。天，这太美了，简直比裸体还美。

John想知道就保持这幅场景会变成什么样，要过多久Sherlock才会乞求。字面上来说他的确是握住了Sherlock的蛋，他几乎能做任何事，而这份力量令人兴奋，使得一股血液冲刷进John的下身。Sherlock再也说不出一句嘲讽，只有一个绝望的表情缓缓爬上他的脸。

但John的好奇心是不会得到满足的了，因为他的身体还没满足。Sherlock的老二在他的审视下明显变硬的景象让他已经无法自己。于是他猛地把手缩回，把Sherlock的屁股移到床沿微微伸出床外，鼻子贴上其老二底部，喷出一口炙热呼吸后伸出舌头品尝起了睾丸间的皮肤。Sherlock的身体一下子瘫倒在床上，叫出的声音简直不似人类。而要是John抓着他内裤的手不那么牢固的话他的屁股可能会弹出床铺了。

John稍稍抬高了嘴，呼出的气息温暖着Sherlock的老二，舌头掠过歪向他的物件。“我打赌我甚至都不用碰你就可以让你这幅样子射出来。”

“未必，”Sherlock回答，虽然他的语气表明他非常想要一试。

终于John移到了老二头部，舔走一滴前液后他问道，“想要我试试吗？”

“不，”Sherlock喊道，背部弓起远离了床铺。“碰我，John，求你。”

John空着的手爬上Sherlock大腿，与此同时舌尖则压上Sherlock老二头部的缝隙，扫过系带然后又重复了一次。“你喜欢这样是吗？被我所掌控。”

“是的，”Sherlock喷着气，臀部竭力顶弄着想将老二送进John口中，结果总算获得了一记舌头的轻扫。而John对此的感觉则是：天啊，那味道除了盐和性就再无其他，不过他却需要更多。他用空着的手握住Sherlock老二底部，舔湿嘴唇后用它们蹭了蹭头部，接着任Sherlock攻了进来。

当冠部终于滑过John双唇时他听到Sherlock溢出了一声长长的叹息，所有的紧绷也随着这声叹息消散了。John继续动作，吞下接着又微微退回来点，品味着Sherlock老二搏动的感觉以及贴着他舌头的颤搐感。接着他呻吟起来，他的上方也随即发出一声粗哑的回响。

“John，”Sherlock呢喃，跨在John身体两侧的腿躁动不安，髋部推挤着John的手划下的界限。衣物肯定嵌入Sherlock的皮肤了，真磨蹭着他下身敏感的肌肤，但是他的臀部却仍旧颤动摇晃，向前顶弄，寻求着比John的缓慢折磨更多的东西。John对此兴奋不已，他的心脏急速跳动，视野因为情欲而一片模糊。Sherlock喜爱John的掌控，John无法想象还有谁能比John更能令他享受。

John缓缓地吐出Sherlock的老二，陶醉在欢愉的呜咽和臀部绝望的冲顶中。他放Sherlock的臀从床上抬起，痴迷地看着他扭个不停。而当Sherlock的臀一离开床铺John就将其外裤和内裤一把拽到膝盖上。

Sherlock的腿一阵晃动，踢掉鞋子并试图蹬掉裤子，但John却阻止了他的动作。他继续困住Sherlock的腿肚，看着他内裤的面料因为他试图分开双腿而伸展拉紧。

“如此饥渴，”John惊叹着放开Sherlock的内裤。当他起身时Sherlock把自己的衣物甩到边上，开始解他的衬衫扣子。John站在边上看着一寸寸肌肤逐渐暴露，看着Sherlock把衬衫从肩膀褪下扔到一旁。操，那具身体。

Sherlock坐起来，表情充满期待。John把手掌贴上Sherlock胸膛正中，就着他赤裸的臀部仍然半伸在床外的姿势将其推倒在床垫上。大片红色从他的大腿根部沿着腹股沟一路蔓延到他的双球底部，John用指尖追寻着每一寸，品味着Sherlock身体的颤抖。John的呼吸凝滞。他想不出标记Sherlock身体的更好方式了，而即使他在做这事他们也不是那种关系。

他把拇指压上Sherlock的腹股沟和内侧大腿间的连接处然后挤压，跟随着标记。Sherlock战栗起来，一记呻吟溢出他的嘴唇。John不确定那是愉悦还是痛苦，但他也不确定自己是否在意这个。他又做了一次，Sherlock的臀部猛地向前弹起，拳头攥紧了被面。John的拇指继续摩挲标记，同时看着Sherlock，目光从他迷醉的表情扫视到他颤抖的腹部最终落到他通红的老二上。John从未见过比这更美的生物，他感叹自己竟能在这么短的时间内让Sherlock彻底得分崩离析。

“你以为没人会像这般碰触你，”John说着爬上床跨坐在Sherlock腹部，往后挪动着直到感觉Sherlock硬挺的老二贴着他被牛仔裤包裹的屁股。Sherlock猛地跃起，嘴巴大张着喘息起来，眼睛火热地望进John眼中。John取下皮带上的枪套放到一边，正要拉下拉链的时候却顿住了。“有人碰过？”

Sherlock的髋部动了动，将老二头部压向了John的臀骨。“算不上。”

John颤了下，缓缓拉开拉链扯出他的老二，Sherlock对着眼前这幕舔了舔嘴唇。“再多告诉我一点儿。”John喘着气说。

Sherlock的髋部又动了动，这次John往后挪了下自己的臀，一边给与Sherlock更多摩擦，一边将老二贴上Sherlock的小腹。伴随着Sherlock迷醉的呻吟John向前挺动，Sherlock的臀部无助地扭着，呻吟逐渐变成呜咽。

“告诉，”John坚持道，跨坐道Sherlock胸膛上。

“我不是个处子。”Sherlock的目光落在John老二上，接着他舔了舔唇，嘴巴张开。

天，这幅景象简直令人难以抗拒。John膝行着上升到Sherlock嘴边然后用老二头部蹭了蹭他的下唇，说道，“我从没说过你是。”

“但不是像这个样子的。”Sherlock说，他的嘴唇贴着John的系带移动，随即下巴打开，舌头伸出舔起了顶部的缝隙。

“操。”John往前倒去，不过他及时用右胳膊撑住了自己。左手仍握住老二的John俯身，直到对他臀部的一记揉捏使得他的老二刷过Sherlock的嘴唇。舌苔刷过底部的感觉异常激烈。

“操，”他重复道，窥探着Sherlock的脸。后者的头部往后仰起，舌头舔弄着John的系带好像这是他所品尝过的最美味的东西。John紧紧闭上眼睛，命令道，“吸。”

Sherlock含住John的老二，脑袋从床上抬起以便能含得跟深。他的舌头沿着底部蠕动。

“就这样，”John沙哑地道。“就这样，太爽了。吞下去。”

Sherlock照办，含入John直到后者能感觉到Sherlock喉咙的后壁。John缓慢地来回移动臀部，他无意噎住Sherlock，但是老天啊，这还真是火辣。当他几乎坐在Sherlock脸上时很难保持镇定并不去操后者的脸，不过他还是绷紧肌肉控制住了自己不进一步埋入Sherlock嘴中。他抽动着，看着自己在Sherlock嘴中进出，Sherlock的眼睛紧紧盯着他。

伴随一声低吼John抽了出来，一条腿甩过去直到不再跨坐在Sherlock身上。他向后躺倒，手指裹住阴囊底部压下濒临的高潮。而当John平复呼吸时Sherlock趁机扑过来把John的内裤和外裤拽到了膝盖上，接着他跨坐上John的髋部将他们的老二贴在一起。

“来吧，”他低语道，压下身体将他们的老二困在其间。“别停。”

Sherlock髋部向前顶了顶，John体内生气瞬间被抽空了。他紧紧抓住Sherlock的屁股，一遍又一遍地挤压着他们的身体，而他自己的髋部则冲撞得又快又狠。操，这太棒了，这么多不同的感觉包裹着他的老二，全都那么坚硬迅猛粗鲁。如果他还能思考，他也许会要些润滑剂或者用手握住他们两个；但现在他所能想的只有：重点、快点、更多、天啊，操他的，啊啊。他双眼紧闭，世界缩小到只剩下身的紧绷、手中的屁股、耳边的轻吟，而当感觉到液体即将爆发于他们之间时他的背部弓了起来，他的手指开始贴着Sherlock的屁股抽动。他吼了一声，老二颤搐着然后猛地冲破桎梏，他们的精液混合着溅上了他们的腹部以及John的衬衫。靠着彼此瘫软在床，他们的胸膛不停起伏，身体因高潮的余韵而颤抖不已。

John让Sherlock躺在逐渐平复下来的他上方，指尖摩挲着Sherlock尖锐的脊柱，在其肋骨间的凹陷处滑动，接着他叹了口气。

John的眼睛猛地睁开，一股懊恼缠上他的胸膛。“该死，”他咕哝道。

“怎么了？”Sherlock贴着John的脖子喃喃。

“我喜欢你。”

“有问题？”

John喷了口气，喉咙涌上一声莫名的轻笑。“有点儿。确实。”


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

John盯着天花板，一边任由赤身裸体的Sherlock继续趴在他身上，一边思绪奔腾。只有一件事他是肯定的：他不能杀Sherlock。但这样绝对毫无生路。在Moran的雇主追杀他前他还有多少时间？他该逃跑吗？还是该自首？

无论Moran背后有着怎样的势力他都看得出他们影响甚巨。在英国他绝无可能有藏身之地，在监狱也也别指望会安全。即使他的雇主没有掌控警方或者狱警，肯定还是会有些囚犯乐意干掉他。

“别再想那么大声了，”Sherlock贴着John的肩膀咕哝。而尽管忧虑万分John还是笑了，两声轻笑溢出，直到他的恐慌又把它们压了下去。

他把Sherlock推到一边，扯上内裤和外裤站起来。“我要离开伦敦。”

Sherlock翻身仰躺，毫不在意其满覆性爱痕迹的身体裸露了出来。“不，你不用。”

John拉上裤子拉链，冲到衣柜拿他的旅行包。“什么？你疯了？”

“有人这么说过。”Sherlock假笑着用手肘撑起自己。“但这不是重点。”

John把旅行包扔在床上拽开拉链。“很有趣。”

Sherlock抓住John的手腕。“John，停下。”

John扯开他的手，下巴因他的话语收紧。“这对你来说简直太好了。你摆脱了杀身之祸，但我却快要被干掉了。原谅我想要尽可能地延迟这一刻。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼，从床上一跃而起消失进了厕所，接着用盖过刷刷水流声的声音说道，“别犯蠢了，John，我没摆脱杀身之祸。”重新出现的他正拿着块毛巾擦拭腹部。“你离开这里对我们都没好处。”

John一手抚过脸庞，猛地吐出一口气，Sherlock则擦边擦着腹部边透过睫毛看着John。“你能穿上点什么吗，拜托了？”

Sherlock盯着John，同时擦掉腹部最后一抹痕迹，然后他又走回厕所打开了水。

John抬起手暗骂了一句然后把衣服扔进旅行包。他妈的气死人的Sherlock Holmes，John绝对的灾星，不惹毛他就不爽。天，这都是怎么发生的？他怎会会允许？真希望这一切都是直来直去，真希望他没有过多地去了解Sherlock。

但现在后悔也晚了，现在什么都无法改变。他晃了晃旅行包让里面的衣物散开，但当他去拿平板时Sherlock却抓住了他的手腕，扯住他转过来与自己面对面。

“John，停下来听我说。”

John盯着Sherlock的脸，下巴和拳头收紧，鼻子呼呼地吸气喷气。

“现在离开只会让我们都被杀死，你相信我吗？”

“不。”

Sherlock的嘴角抽了一下。“很好。”他放开John的手腕旋身抄起地上的衣服，迅速套上裤子。“给我几小时，我能了结这事。”

“那你是打算怎么做？”

穿上衬衫，Sherlock的嘴角绽出一个微笑。“你会看到的。”

“不，不能这样干。你不能不告诉我你要做什么就将我的生命置于危险之中。”

Sherlock蹭进鞋子，走向衣橱把西装上衣套上肩膀。“想想回报吧。”

Sherlock去拿大衣，但John伸出胳膊拦住了他，掌根撞上衣橱的门。“噢，所以就这样了是吧？你打算告发我来保住你的小命？不会有用的。”

Sherlock伸手到John胳膊下扯出大衣。“当然不会有用，所以我不会这么做。”他甩上大衣，啪地翻起衣领。“六点左右到贝克街来。”

说完Sherlock就走出了房门，大衣像超级英雄的斗篷般在他身后飞舞。John朝门走了两步，想要去追Sherlock，但即使是他也知道不会有什么结果。绝不可能问出Sherlock他打算做什么，而不会有结果的事John也懒得去做。不过看得出这番行动该是让他继续活下去的最好希望，虽然这希望也渺茫得很。

所以，在把又一个可怕选项添加到他的不可能选择里后John决定洗澡。虽然这无法让他摆脱这事，不过却能让他感觉好些，而这一刻他愿意做任何能感觉好些的事。等水热起来后他又吞下了一片药丸。

******

豪华酒店最棒的一点就是有用不完的热水。而对于吸收了过多鸦片类药物的John身体来说，热水的感觉真是太好了。他在水流下摩擦着疼痛的髋部。去他的心理因素。当他冲洗掉衬衫上干涸的精液时，他们相遇的朦胧记忆窜入了他的脑海。

也许这个计划并不那么糟糕。如果他有做任何会使他或Sherlock被杀的事，那也许趁机干上几炮也不枉此生。

感觉稍微恢复了点后John关了水将毛巾裹上腰间。他揉了揉头发甩到多余的水，然后打开门走进 他的房间，迎面袭来的寒冷空气激得他皮肤泛起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

但当他走出门时却僵住了。

雨伞男正坐在房间的扶手椅里。他交叠着腿，雨伞靠在他的大腿和椅子扶手之间，John瞥了眼床头柜。

“是在找这个？”雨伞男问，露出掌中John的手枪以及皮套。

John鼻孔张大，抓着毛巾的手收紧。“你是谁，还有你怎么进来的？”

雨伞男将手枪放到一边。“我有我的方法。”

“很好，但这并没真的回答我的问题。”

不知怎的，尽管表现得很戏剧化，但雨伞男却是一脸的无聊，还伸手抚弄起了裤边。“相关人士。”

John嗤了一声。“与什么相关？”

“我们共同的熟人。”

John盯着他，等待更多的信息，但却什么也没有。到底这是在玩什么游戏？可以肯定的是如果对方是Moran派来的，John早就已经死了；或者至少会被威胁。不，他更像是在谈论Sherlock，但这并没将事情解释清楚。叹了口气，John走过来把手伸进旅行包，雨伞男顿时紧张起来。

夸张地扬起一根眉，John抽出一件干净的衬衫和牛仔裤。“听着，尽管我喜欢神秘莫测，但我还是希望你能说重点。”

说着他甩掉毛巾套上牛仔裤，雨伞男移开了目光，不过不知怎的看起来却依旧完全不受影响。

John嗤了一声穿上衬衫。

雨伞男指了指床铺。“请坐下，Dr. Watson。”

John心脏狂跳，一股混合着恐惧和愤怒的激烈感觉穿透了他。“你怎么知道那个名字的？”

“就像我说的，我有我的方法。”他又指了指床。“坐下。”

“我不想坐。”

雨伞男顿了顿，只有细微的表情泄露了他的不适。“你和Sherlock Holmes是什么关系？”

“我不知道那是谁。”

雨伞男啧了一声。“我们都知道这并非真话。”

“关你什么事？”

“就像我说的，我是一个相关人士。”

“为什么？他是你的朋友？”

雨伞男假笑了下。“你见过他，你觉得他会有多少朋友？”

John瞪着他，嘴唇抿紧。

“我可以说是Sherlock最接近朋友的人。”

John等着进一步的说明，但当然没有。这家伙有没有过说话不那么神秘的时候？“那是指？”

“一个敌人。”

“一个敌人。”

“他会说是他的宿敌。”

John努力克制着不因这番冷漠的夸张表述翻白眼。Sherlock的宿敌，不是吧？不过John也不觉得这个男人是他的雇主。实际上，Sherlock曾提到过一个名字。

“你是Mycroft？”

Mycroft的表情依然冷漠，但他的眼睛微微睁大了一瞬。“我明白了，你俩比我预计的还要熟稔。”

“你知道个什么？”

“我知道自从他认识你后我就看见了他的一些令人担忧的行为，而鉴于你的职业选择，我想你肯定看得出我的忧虑。”

John嘴唇抿成一条线，拳头狠狠敲了下大腿。‘太好了，又旧事重提。’“我无意杀他，如果你是问这个的话。”

“我不是问这事。”Mycroft起身，扣上西装外套。“但既然你提到了，要是你伤害了他……Well，就让我们说，我有我的方法。”

Mycroft将John的手枪放到书桌上然后抓起了雨伞，边转变走过John迈向房门。打开门后他又转身说道，“是时候选择一方了，John Watson，”说完走了出去。

虽然Mycroft任由门在他身后自由关闭，但John还是冲过去用掌根敲上了门，在其关上后锁死了它。

******

离六点还差一会儿的时候挎着行李包的John走上了221B的台阶，敲响了门。

片刻后Mrs. Hudson应了门。“噢，你好，John是吗？Sherlock说你会来。”

Mrs. Hudson走到一边，John走进来并对她点了点头。

“噢，你今晚和我们住一起？”Mrs. Hudson在John上楼时问道。

“我还不确定。”

Mrs. Hudson跟在他后面。“楼上还有一间卧室，如果你们需要两间的话。我很乐意为你整理一下。”

“谢谢，Mrs. Hudson。”John把旅行包放在沙发边上。“我不认为有那必要。”

“噢。”Mrs. Hudson咯咯笑起来。“那我就让你自便吧。”

趁Mrs. Hudson下楼时John扫了眼公寓，哪儿都不见Sherlock，但John能听到卧室里的动静。门开了条缝，但John没进去，有几件事他需要先处理。

他走向窗帘将其拉上，接着检查他的摄像头，而它仍然粘在书架上。Sherlock到底为什么还留着它？要是John，找到这种东西后当然是立马扔掉。不过，他为什么要指望对方也这么做呢？这个男人与众不同得在找到摄像头后打电话给他甚至还找上了门。

但话说回来，既然现在他和Sherlock是同一战线的那这东西就是一个巨大的安全漏洞。他把摄像头从粘胶上扯了下来，走进厨房用平底锅砸得粉碎。

“真是简单粗暴，”Sherlock的声音从卧室门边传来。

“确实，”John回答，将平底锅扔进水槽。“但很有效。”

收拾掉桌子下摄像头的残骸扔进垃圾桶后John大步走向窗户，把窗帘拉开到足以看清外面的程度。“你在做什么？”

Sherlock一屁股坐到John视野外的沙发里，从下面抽出一双拖鞋。

“确定我没被跟踪。”John瞥了眼Sherlock，然后瞬间被眼前裹在一层薄薄蓝色丝绸里的赤裸躯体以及大腿吸引住了。

Sherlock从拖鞋里抽出一根香烟然后在脚趾上敲了敲它。“你以前都不担心的。”

“那是在你朋友拜访我之前。”

“朋友？”Sherlock叼着烟，踩过挡路的咖啡桌走向壁炉架。

“敌人。”John回到窗口。他没看到熟面孔，心中的紧绷稍稍缓和了些。

“噢。”Sherlock用火柴点燃了香烟。“你的雇主？”

John摇摇头，仍旧盯着窗外。“Mycroft。”

Sherlock顿住了。“不是吧，为什么？”

John耸肩。

“他对你说了‘伤害我弟弟，我就杀了你’这种话吗？”

“差不多吧。”John继续观察了一会儿后才猛地回过神。“弟弟？”

“是的。”Sherlock把烟灰弹进壁炉。“有问题？”

John轻笑，挺直脑袋。“不完全是我的第一反应。”

Sherlock假笑。“这样啊？”

“我起先以为他是一个充满占有欲的客户，但最终你却不是一个男……”John声音变小，坚决地望向了窗外。不应该说这些的。

“你以为我是个男妓？”至少他听起来没被激怒。

“是的，呃，我现在知道不是了。”

当感觉到一具温暖的躯体覆上背部，一只胳膊还搂上了腰时John呆住了。他低头看到Sherlock仍旧夹着香烟的右手正沿着他身体缓缓滑下。他猛地收回目光重新看向窗外的动静，全力集中于那里的脸孔。在John没确定他没被跟踪前他们不能这样做。

Sherlock的三根手指笼住John的下身，另外一只手则拽住了他的衬衫。“我会做得很好的。”

John的身体靠上了Sherlock的胸膛，尽管他努力维持静止。不过至少他还是能将目光专注于窗外的人。

“我毫不怀疑，”John回答，声音低沉缓慢。

“嗯，你喜欢这个主意是吧？让我在这儿取悦你，做任何你想和我做的事。”

John的呼吸开始急促，不得不用力吸气呼气来避免失控。他必须集中注意力，但老天啊，那声音说着这般下流的话语，那赤裸的身体正压在他背上，那双手正挑逗着他最敏感之地。再多几秒钟，他就会准备说：去他妈的。不过，他却只是晃动着髋部把屁股往后顶，寻求一股回应的压力。

“噢，”Sherlock喘了口气，懒懒地贴着John的屁股顶撞，他流个不停的老二头部在John的后腰上滑动。“你确实喜欢。”

“你要我过来就为这事儿？”

John把脸转向Sherlock，却只看到Sherlock猛地弹开惊呼了一声，“哦！”

Sherlock身体的热度匆匆消失，徒留John风中凌乱地看着他在房间里横冲直撞，把香烟扔进壁炉接着一把抓过笔电。他把笔电放到咖啡桌上后坐进了沙发里，靠着垫子的身体不停地扭来动去。

打开笔电，他说道，“我今天去拜访了一下我们的Mr. Moran。”

“什么？”John惊愕，眼睛迅速眨了好几次，接着一股冰冷的恐惧缠住了他的胸口。他啐了声，努力想着适当的词汇来表达自己的震惊、愤怒、恐惧，以及其他所有一涌而上的混乱感情，但最终他却还是只能再说一次，“什么？”

Sherlock自始至终都在无动于衷地敲着字，点来点去。“我去逼他动手。”

John放下窗帘，走向咖啡桌在Sherlock对面站定。“你一定是在开玩笑。”

“不。”他对John做了个快来这里的手势接着在沙发上挪了挪。“过来听。”

John在Sherlock身边坐定后后者按下了播放键。一阵拨号音响起，接着是号码被播出的声音，铃响两次后电话接通了。

“喂？”传来的声音柔软高昂，但绝对是个男声。

“我是Seb，先生。”天，他听起来真紧张。

“什么事？”

“Sherlock下午来了办公室。”

“多久前的事？”第一个声音厉声道，音调里透着一股熟悉。

“他刚离开。我想他知道了。”

“他当然知道。”

“怎么会？”

“那名勇敢的战士，我肯定。”

“我操，”John咕哝，双手揉了揉脸。

“我该怎么做？”Moran问。

“什么都不做。我会处理，但记住，Seb，我很失望。”第一个声音说，而在最后一句时更是着重强调了每个摩擦音。接着线路就中断了。

“所以？”Sherlock问，看起来很是得意。

“什么所以？那啥也没讲。”

“噢，John，”Sherlock啧了一声。“你还不明白吗？现在我们有了他的电话号码。”

Sherlock的眼睛兴奋地睁大，把手机握在手心。John退后一步摇了摇头。

“不，”他道，“不，我们不能打给他，那必死无疑。”

“当然不，”Sherlock安抚道。“不是今晚。”

前门的门铃响起，John立刻伸手拔出腰间的手枪，冲到窗口向外窥探。

“放松，”Sherlock道，“是我点的中餐外卖。”

John拉开窗帘边缘，手枪仍旧握在手中，Sherlock则快步跑下了楼梯。他看着Sherlock开门付钱给送餐员后接过食物，而送餐员则在门关上后数了下钱装好，接着骑上了他那后座筐子里还装着很多扎紧的塑料袋的自行车扬长而去。

终于Sherlock上了楼并将袋子仍在了厨房桌上，John也从窗边离开了。

“你认识送外卖的那个人吗？”John问。

“我以前见过他，”Sherlock边回答边从袋子里拿出餐盒。“他在读中学，并且希望能上大学学艺术。他的母亲最近因病辞了工作，于是他做这活儿来贴补家用。我给他的小费很慷慨，所以我不觉得他会被说服来对我的食物动手脚。”他递给John一双用白纸裹着的筷子。“够好了吗？”

John的肚子咕噜作响。天可怜见，他都想不起他上一次吃饭是什么时候了。他肯定没吃午饭，甚至可能连早饭也没吃，而此时的他已经饿得都不怎么在意食物是否变质。他抓过筷子坐到了Sherlock对面的桌边，看了眼面前的餐盒后挑起了一筷子的面条。

左脚翘上旁边的椅子，John问道，“那么你打算拿那个号码怎么办？”

“我会让Lestrade替我查查的。”

“那是谁？”

“警局的一位探长。他欠我一个人情，我们早上去那里。”

John被一根面条呛住了。“我不去。”

“为什么？”

“你认为我会是那种自投罗网的人吗？”

Sherlock的筷子停在了半空，眯起眼睛，目光扫视着John。

“停，别回答。”他把餐盒朝Sherlock歪了歪。“要面条吗？”

Sherlock摇摇头，假笑了一下后接着嚼起了嘴里的鸡肉。“我也不是。”

John的目光猛地对上Sherlock，盯着他试图从那张脸上收集更多的信息，但却被Sherlock下唇边的一抹酱料分心了。清了清喉咙，他继续转向餐盒里的面条，但当他看向它们时他的胃却翻搅起来。

他把饭盒扔到桌子上。“我不去。”

“得了，John，你的冒险精神去哪儿了？”

“去他的冒险精神。我能活到现在都是因为小心谨慎，而我们都看到了当我沉醉到某些令人兴奋的事情里后搞出了什么后果。”

Sherlock又咬了一口，筷子边缘在他嘴角留下一道酱料痕迹。“怎么，John，你是恭维我喽。”

“我不是那意思。”

“就是。”

John嘴角抽了抽，鼻间喷出一声单调的笑。“也许有点。”

Sherlock盯着John看了一会儿，用筷子敲了敲饭盒边缘，然后放下筷子朝卧室点了下头，从桌边起身幽幽走向那里。

“你做什么？”

“我要去卧室，打算用性爱来诱惑你直到你同意和我去见Lestrade。”

John摇了摇头。“不，那不会有用的，我不去。”

Sherlock喷了口气，翻了个白眼。“你似乎忘了重点，John。无论结果如何，我们在一起的时间是有限的，所以来卧室，趁你还有机会的时候操我吧。”

Sherlock旋身走进卧室，他的卷发在身后弹跳，而John忍不住笑起来。

“好吧，既然你这么说。”


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

出租车向苏格兰场疾驶而去，减震器松了，但John已经僵得动都动不了。他正要脖子上挂块猪肉走进狮穴，而平常针对他髋部的安抚毫无作用，连心脏都试图跳出他的胸膛。不过最终Sherlock可能说得对，对他们来说，在伦敦再没有比苏格兰场更安全的地方了，虽然被拖进监狱是其中一个更可能的结果。

“我不敢相信居然被你说服了，”他咕哝道。

“我可以很有说服力。”Sherlock脸朝前看着即将涌来的车流，但John瞄到他脸上勾起的一抹歪笑。

John轻笑。“是啊，我有吻痕可以证明。”

Sherlock伸手，拇指压上John锁骨后面的脖子曲线微微划着圈。John的头倒向一侧，在这愉悦的疼痛下呻吟起来，而一幕幕像情色幻灯片般闪过他脑海的前夜记忆使得他不禁闭上了眼睛。Sherlock哼哼着，John听到一阵衣物的沙沙声，接着Sherlock的嘴巴就贴上了他的耳朵。

“想要更多吗？”Sherlock边问边伏低了头，轻咬着John下巴下方敏感的皮肤，舌头追寻着John的颈动脉。

John的头往后靠上座位顶，任由牙齿带来的刺痛以及吮吸造成的压力席卷过他，舒缓身体的紧绷并将其固定在腹部下方。他呻吟着胡乱摸索Sherlock，在找到后者的大腿后捏了一把。Sherlock一边继续用他那张嘴令人欲仙欲死，一边往前挪了挪臀部，迫使John的手落在他大腿更上面一点的地方。

几次之后John终于明白了过来。他把手滑上Sherlock大腿内侧直到环住Sherlock半硬的老二。这时，Sherlock离开了John的脖子开始用指尖追寻新的痕迹。John缓缓眨眼，双唇最终覆上了Sherlock肿胀不已的嘴唇。美味无比。他的一只手沿着Sherlock的脖子上移抓住了他的卷发，而另一只则仍旧塞在他们之间隔着裤子揉弄Sherlock的老二。他的手掌上下滑动，重重挤压着那迅速肿胀的勃起。

“你喜欢粗鲁点的是吗，亲爱的？”John低语道，手掌更加坚定地压上Sherlock的下身。

Sherlock推挤着John的手回应，呜咽声从他双唇流泻而出，John不得不俘获了它们。他封住Sherlock的唇，用舌头逗弄着后者不断呻吟，然后将其尽数吞咽。天，多么超凡绝伦的男人。只要Sherlock不断地制造声音，John就能永远这般下去。也许把Sherlock逼至边缘再抽身离开，使得他贴着John的嘴呜咽不止。

随着隔板上砰的一声他们猛然分开，两人都若无其事地盯着窗外，尽管内裤绷得很紧。

“管住你们的下半身好吗？”司机警告道。

John点头，但片刻后他就冒出了一声傻笑，接着是一连串的傻笑。天，这真荒唐。他什么时候变成了一个在车后座亲热的男人？

Sherlock的肩膀因压抑的大笑颤得厉害，但当他转向John时却仍很有办法地摆出了一张无辜脸。“怎么了？”

“你——”John指称，“——是个坏蛋。”

Sherlock的嘴角抽了抽，低头瞥了眼他们之间的距离然后重新看向了路面。片刻后出租车在苏格兰场外停了下来，Sherlock迅速溜出车子转到司机那边付钱，John紧随其后。

他关上身后的门并听着出租车扬长而去，接着深吸了口气，迫使其以一种稳定的节奏吸进吐出。他的拳头和下巴收紧。操，他整具身体都因为抵抗其每一部分那‘逃离这儿’的叫嚣声而绷得死紧。他僵硬地向前迈了一步，接着又是一步，接着Sherlock握住了他的手，将他们的手指扣在了一起。John的一些紧绷缓解下来，从他手指流出，他垂头看向他们交缠的双手。

“来吧，John，”Sherlock说完拖着他穿过了前门。

******

不知怎的，他们一帆风顺地到达了凶杀部，但那还算不上令人吃惊。Sherlock一路都握着他的手，直到他们接近雷斯垂德探长的办公室后才才放开。

“Gavin，”Sherlock点点头对办公桌后面的人喊道，那是一个头发灰白的男人，于是坐车时一直都很紧张的John终于见到了想象中的这位与他和Sherlock对峙的探长真容。他同时还想象着自己被压倒并戴上手铐。

“是Greg，”前Gavin在Sherlock挂起大衣时说道。“这是谁？”

“他和我一道的。”Sherlock解开西装外套坐到了桌子对面。

“我看得出，他来这里做什么？”

Sherlock对正双手插兜站在门口的John笑了笑，接着转向Greg，“他是我男朋友。”

John竭力不流露出惊愕。所以他们是这么玩的？

Greg的眼睛瞪大了一会儿，目光在John和Sherlock之间扫了扫。趁沉默和奇怪的表情还没持续得太久John走上去伸出了手。

“John。”

Greg握了握。“Greg Lestrade。”他转向Sherlock，“这很好，Sherlock，但这不是个约会的地方。”

Sherlock挥了挥手。“别担心，他和这事也有关系。”说着他从西装内袋里掏出手机打开联系人列表。“这个号码的人企图杀我。”

“这真是令人吃惊，”一个女人的声音从John身后传来。他转身发现一个满头完美卷发，穿着紧身上衣，深色牛仔裤和高跟鞋的棕色皮肤女人。“这绷着脸的是谁？你给自己找了个保镖吗，怪胎？”

John眉头皱得更紧了，但Sherlock却只是假笑。

“那是他男朋友，John，”Greg斡旋道。“John，这是Donovan警佐。”

“男朋友。”她对Sherlock扬起一根眉毛。“你怎么会有男朋友？”

John双唇紧抿，拳头贴着口袋收紧又放松。‘别揍警察，别揍警察。’

Sherlock眯起眼睛看着她，目光一点点扫过。“睡不着，Sally？Anderson又拒绝离开他妻子了？”

Donovan狠厉的目光转向John，“有什么秘诀？你怎么能忍受他超过两分钟？”

“首先，他是个超凡绝伦的性爱对象。”John的眼角瞟见Sherlock正对着双手微笑。“我能继续说。”

“而我本来会不知那般美妙滋味就这么过完一生。”

“好了，好了，孩子们，”Greg说道。“就让我们暂时集中在正事上吧。Sherlock，你来这里是要做什么？”

“我想要你帮我查一下这个号码。”

Greg拿过手机。“你怎么知道这个人是找你的？”

“他们雇了个专业人士来杀我。”

“他们——”Greg嘲弄。“让我看看你的眼睛，如果你又一次磕高了跑来这里——”

“他说的是实话，”John打断，Greg和Sherlock表情各异地看向了他，不过其中的惊讶倒是一模一样。他能明白Greg的惊讶的但却不理解Sherlock的。他和John都知道他们不能没找到号码来源就离开，而他们已经在这里了，临阵退缩实在说不过去。

“说到这个，”Greg说着指了指John。“我还是不知道你为什么来这儿。”

“他们也在追杀他，”Sherlock道。

两只拳头抵着髋部，Greg盯着John，脸上充斥着疲倦、担忧、愤怒，而John觉得自己可能也是这幅表情。Greg的目光扫向Donovan的脸，但后者只是耸了耸肩。终于，他看向Sherlock叹了口气。

“好吧，但别忘了，我打破规定做这个——”他把手机向前一推，“只是为了你。”

Greg坐进他的椅子激活电脑。“Donovan，你介意带些咖啡来吗？”

“你说笑呢？”她讽刺了一句。

“除非你还有更重要的事。”

“你知道嘛，”她轻轻敲了敲太阳穴，好像刚刚冒出了一个想法。“我还真有。”

说着她匆匆而去，Greg轻轻笑了笑转回屏幕。“请坐，John，这可能要花些时间。”

“要喝咖啡吗。我可以去——”

“没关系，我只是——”

“我去买，长官，”Greg办公室对面隔间里的一个年轻人说道。

“噢。”Greg扬起眉毛往后上椅背。“真好，Kevin。Sherlock，John，你们要吗？”

“黑咖啡，两块糖，”Sherlock说，都没从桌子边转过来。

John转向了Kevin。“我那杯加一点牛奶，谢谢。”

Kevin离开去买咖啡后John继续维持半边身子探出办公室的姿势站着。

“你知道运营商吗？”Greg问。

“不，”Sherlock回答。

“请告诉我你至少谷歌过了号码。”

“当然了，没有信息。”

Greg敲进号码。“我们应该在一分钟内看到些什么。”

他们等待的时候Kevin带着咖啡回来了，他递了一杯给Sherlock，后者一言不发地接过了它；接着他递了杯给Greg，对方微笑地点了点头然后转回了他的电脑屏幕。

当Kevin把最后一杯递给John时，John说道，“你没给自己买一杯，这个——”他递过自己的杯子，“——喝我的吧，我自己再去买一杯。”

Kevin往后退了一步。“不，谢谢，我没关系。”

John又递了一次。“你确定？这不麻烦的。”

Kevin又后退了一步。“是的。”

John耸耸肩看着Kevin回到了自己的隔间里，接着他返回办公室喝了一口热咖啡。Kevin肯定是用奶精代替了牛奶，人造品的味道有点太甜了。不过咖啡因还是咖啡因，而他在经历了过去两天后极其需要它。

Greg摇了摇头。“哪儿都查不到。”

咽下一口咖啡的Sherlock做了个苦脸。“这不可能。”

“不管可不可能，就是这样。”

Sherlock匆匆绕过桌子站到Greg身后伏下身观看，John扫视着隔间，抿了口咖啡。Kevin礼貌地笑了笑。

“试试打电话吧，”Greg提议。

Sherlock喷了口气。“好吧。”他拨了号，断然按下扬声器。“如果你的设备能正常工作也许就不用那么麻烦了。”

“闭嘴。”

“有什么动静吗？”

“还没。”

终于，一个声音传出了扬声器。“我们很抱歉，您所拨打的用户已断线或者停机。”

John的心沉了下去，而Sherlock把手机摔到了墙上，就在John脑袋边碎开，John吓了一跳猛地把手伸向腰间。当手机咔哒一声掉落到John脚边时Greg从椅子里站了起来。而Sherlock则来回踱步，双手颤动，咧着嘴紧紧咬住了牙。John拾起手机，屏幕已经碎了，但也许还能用，于是他把它塞进了自己的口袋。这时候把它还给Sherlock是在犯蠢。

Greg举起双手好像他正在和一个激动的枪手说话。“Sherlock，听着，给我们几天，如果我们能找出运营商，也许我们就能申请调用记录，找出这手机是属于谁的。”

Sherlock不耐地挥挥手，摩挲着上唇继续踱步。“不，那没用。他非常聪明。我的天，为什么我没预见这个？”

他大笑起来，John的血液变冷。

“噢，他很聪明，John。比大多数人都聪明。”

John走过房间。“不如你聪明。”

“噢，John，”Sherlock对着天花板说道，“这般的信心，你都不了解我。”

“我当然了解。”

John抓住Sherlock的手肘，后者警告地瞪着他，但John抓得很紧，同时对上了Sherlock的眼睛。他盯着那双眼，希望Sherlock冷静下来。如果他们有一线生机，那就是Sherlock的大脑，而一个崩溃的脑袋不能给他们帮助。‘拜托，Sherlock，专注，呼吸。’

John不确定他们这幅‘锁定彼此目光’的样子过了多久，但最终Sherlock还是大大吸了口气，嘴巴醒悟般地张开。

“哦，”他喃喃道，一个微笑在脸上蔓延。“John，你太棒了，我需要我的笔电。”

Sherlock大步掠过John身边穿上大衣，而John有片刻就一头雾水地呆立在那里。不过很快他就回过了神，对正在打电话的Kevin点点头后迅速跟了上去。

“等等，”Greg匆匆绕过办公桌冲向门边，在他们身后喊道，“Sherlock，你需要被保护起来。”

“那没必要，”Sherlock回喊，按下电梯按钮。

“你确定？”John问。

在Sherlock能够回答或者电梯到来之前，Greg就追上了他们并挤入了Sherlock和电梯门之间。“我真的认为你该重新考虑一下。”

“几分钟前你还认为我没说实话，”Sherlock厉声道。

“是的，呃，那是你在我办公室里精神崩溃之前。”

“没事，只是一个短暂的过激反应。我会马上处理好的。”

“Sherlock，”John说。“你应该——”

“我说了没事！”Sherlock吼道，引来四周惊愕的目光。

所幸，或很不幸，电梯门突然开了，Sherlock走进去猛敲底楼的按钮。

“你来吗，John？”Sherlock问，手抵着门框。

John长长地吐了口气。如果Sherlock不打算要任何保护，那他就不能没有John。“是的，好吧。”

但门刚关上John就转向了他。“接受保护，Sherlock。”

“不。”

“实际点，这是你生还的最好机会。”

Sherlock把脸半转向John，但却没有看向他的眼睛，说道，“不。”

John动着脚，在有限的空间里转过身。“天，你真顽固。”

“就相信我，John。”

“不。”John摇了摇头，下巴收紧。“不，Sherlock。这是疯了。”

“那你怎么想？”

“谁他妈还管这个？”

Sherlock顿住，眉头皱起。“你为什么那么说？”

John眨了眨眼，嘴巴张大。

电梯到达后John发出一声苦笑。“因为我喜欢你，我想要你活着。”

门打开，Sherlock扬起眉毛，一个微笑在他脸上蔓开。“那我们走吧。”


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

John意识到的第一件事是胃中的一阵翻滚，紧接着是太阳穴缓慢地跳动，然后是大腿下和背后坚硬的平面，最后是他手腕和手肘被绑在一起，拉紧了他的肩膀导致了他的伤疤绷紧。如果他以前没经历过这事，他可能会觉得伤疤要裂了。

他眨了几次眼，试图看清周围坏境，但却没起多大用。他的头一直在下坠，他试图移动双脚但却发现它们也被绑了起来。他动了动脚趾，微微往侧边推挤着，接着感觉到头部撞上了什么东西。所以他是坐在一张椅子里了。地点不明，五花大绑，被下了药，还有什么人靠在他后面。Sherlock，最有可能是。

John想要张开嘴却发现双唇粘在了牙上。用舌头扫过牙齿，他努力把唾液咽进嘴里，想要再次看清周围却还是徒劳。

终于他的嘴唇分了开，让他得以发出沙哑的声音，“S’lock？”

“噢，真好，你醒了。”

John眨了眨眼，这地方的大致轮廓开始在他眼前形成。“发生了什么事？”这句话缓缓从他嘴中吐出。

“我们被下了药。”

“嗯嗯，”John赞同。“这我知道。”

接着他听到身后传来一阵沙沙声。“肯定是咖啡有问题。”

John眨了眨眼试图看得更清楚一些，终于完全看清了这个地方。黑暗、光秃、工业化。“我们在哪儿？”

Sherlock咕哝了一声，接着John听到木头刮过混凝土的声音。有什么撞到了他的手肘。“仓库，根据气味判断应该是靠近泰晤士河的某个地方。附近有一条火车轨道，但这并不能缩小太多范围，不过至少我们还是在伦敦。”

John挣了挣他的束缚，寻找着薄弱之处，但疼痛穿透了他的肩膀。“好吧，这还真是不错。你能动吗？”

“一点点，就给我……”

突然的沉默让John惊慌起来。“Sherlock？怎么了？”

“呃，”Sherlock道，“有激光瞄准了我的胸口。”

“那他们怎么还不开枪？”

“我不知道。”椅子刮过地板。“我不喜欢一无所知。”

John转过头，盯着超出他视野范围的卷发。Sherlock一动不动地坐着，背部挺得笔直。John试图从有限的视野中获得一些信息，也许窥探到可能的狙击点，但这个姿势让他肩膀上的拉力更为紧绷。他的伤疤疼痛不已，并且拉伸得太远后也使得痛楚猛地窜下了他的胳膊，让他的手抽搐起来。

他就像一只被扔到热盘子上的青蛙般猛地一颤，接着不由自主地在椅子上动来动去。目之所及处又是一片荒芜，甚至连一扇能理出零星头绪的窗都没有。不过要是他能稍稍转动一下他的椅子，也许就能看到Sherlock，然后也许就能想出该怎么办。

想着John就用尽全力踮起脚趾让椅子离开地面几毫米，但这只够他把椅子转个几度。于是他又做了一次，胸膛在这番动作下重重起伏。Sherlock在这个过程中一直都纹丝不动地坐着，而据John所见，他就只是盯着胸膛正中的那个小红点。

“会没事的，”费力喘息的John说道。

“我是你就不会那么肯定，”一个轻快的声音说道。

John僵住。皮鞋敲击混凝土地面的咔哒声传来，John的目光转向左边，眯起眼睛望向那声音的大致方位，试图看清说话人。因为要不是现在这种情况，他得说他之前听过那个声音，并且不只是在Moran与之打电话的时候。

那声音啧了一声。“Johnny boy，我真对你失望。”声音的主人走进窗户下方那块被照亮的空地，然后John想起他在哪儿听过这个声音了。这是Roger，他曾鼓励摆脱那份工作的年轻人，只是这次他穿着一件极其合身且异常昂贵的西装，他的发型也不显得那么傻了。

“我是说，我确实没指望你会成功，但这也太令人尴尬了。”Roger走过来站定，姿势流露着愉悦的信心。

“是你？”John问，“你是雇我的那人？”

“很惊讶？”Roger微笑，眼睛闪闪发亮。“我很喜欢我在给你公文包后的那最后一次接触，当你告诉我趁我还有机会时快离开。多么——”他搜寻着一个词汇，“——感人。”

“你到底是谁？”

“Moriarty，”Sherlock咆哮。

“叮叮叮，”Moriarty应道，一手指了指自己的鼻子，另一只手指了指Sherlock。“我们有一个赢家。”

“你认识他？”John问。

“我听过一些传言，”Sherlock回答。

“而Sherlock，你，我以为你会像吓跑其他人一样也吓跑他的。”

Sherlock的呼吸猛地冲出鼻子。“其他人？有多少？”

Moriarty耸耸肩。“噢，两三个吧。别担心，他们从未接近过。我让他们都滚远了。美国，匈牙利，捷克。”

“操，”John轻声咕哝。他讨厌被证明是正确的。这回真的跑不掉了。

“告诉我，Sherlock，你是真心想勾引他，还是那只是个意外？”

Sherlock的下巴动了动，牙齿咬到了一起。“你想怎样？”

“噢，不怎样。我只是想要谢谢你的招待，但游戏时间结束了，”他欢唱着道。

John吞咽了下，深吸了口气。‘保持冷静，三思后行。’

“所以，你是想要杀了我们，”Sherlock道，试图把胳膊从束缚里挣出来。

“别、动！”Moriarty尖叫，Sherlock停住了。

John望向屋椽寻找枪手。

“就这样，”Moriarty说，“那也不是很难，是吧？”

Sherlock的胸膛上下起伏。

“我无意杀你，至少不是今天。”

“那是为了什么？”Sherlock厉声道。

“脾气真差啊，Sherlock，愤怒的孩子可得不到布丁哦。”Moriarty假笑着。“将这当做警告吧：别在找我。我知道你一直都在整理那些信息。”

“如果我不呢？”

“那个嘛，”他耸耸肩。“也不会有什么改变，没人能找到我。但是，如果你不停止，那我会毁了你。到时候就‘再见，Johnny boy’，‘再见，Mrs. Hudson’，‘再见，Greg’。我可是有比Johnny boy好得多的狙击手，随时都能用来解决他们。”

“或者我现在就解决你。”

Moriarty啧了一声。“错误回答。你真的没有自我保护的自觉，是吧？”

Moriarty把一根手指伸到了耳边，边转身边弹了一下耳垂。John的心脏几乎要跳出喉咙，他吞咽了一下。这个既诡异又无辜的手势正是一种信号，而他却没时间行动。

John向前晃动着，蹬起脚猛地往后一撞。他背部正中装上了一个尖锐的角，时间随即减慢了下来。十分之一秒的时间感觉起来就像永恒，而他担忧自己的努力毫无意义。不过接着Sherlock的椅子就翻倒了，John像一吨砖头般坠落，疼痛灼烧过他的左肩。他身下的椅子腿破裂，使得他侧躺在了地上，脸远离了Sherlock。

John呻吟起来。他的右胳膊被压在身下，腋下钳着椅子的木头，但造成的疼痛都不及左肩。他试图深呼吸，但气息却卡在了喉咙里，刺得他胸口发疼。

Sherlock挣扎着爬了过来，虽然他的脚松开了，但胳膊却还是绑在身后。

“John？”他沙哑地道，眼睛睁大。“John，你能听见我吗？”

“找掩护，”John轻哼着，说话让他咳嗽起来，有什么湿润粘稠的东西从他嘴里溢出。

Sherlock的嘴角拉下，眼睛眯起，John觉得自己就像是不能看Sherlock的眼睛，因为那样做他就会变成石头。而当他最终对上那双眼睛时，有一瞬他真就疯狂地认为这想法也许是真的，因为他的视野开始从边缘被缓慢吞噬。

Sherlock的肩膀扭了扭，片刻后他把手伸到前方压上了John的肩。疼痛让John吼叫起来，努力想要蜷起自己，但椅子阻碍了他。

“找掩护，”他竭力喊道。

John听到了回声，混凝土上传来某种有节奏的敲击，所以刚才他肯定是产生幻觉了。节奏声让他的视野清晰并扩散开来，并且还让他清楚地意识到了头有多疼。他只想闭上眼睛封锁疼痛，但Sherlock的声音让他猛地睁开了眼。

“我要杀了他。”

Sherlock冲出视野，John闭上了眼睛。

******

当另一种节奏声响起时他睁开了眼睛，这次是哔哔声。光线太刺眼，身下的床单太干爽，衣服太轻薄。他眨了几次眼重组支离破碎的视野，接着周围的环境让他猛地警醒过来。

他在医院里。

操啊。

自从许久之前的一次物理治疗后他就再没来过医院，将此事当做一种信条，只在需要的时候从黑市上搞到医疗用品。急诊室意味着相关部门介入，意味着他要冒被发现的风险。

他惊慌地把胳膊伸向自己，右手几乎撞到脸上后他才意识到自己没被铐在床上。不过他的左胳膊却几乎没有移动，正被吊在胸口。他看了看自己的右手，翻来覆去看了好几遍才终于相信自己没有被立刻逮捕的危险。但他怎么来这里的？

他沉思了几分钟，接着听到走廊里响起了脚步声。他绷紧身体，伸手摸向腰间，接着暗暗咒骂了一句。这就是他避免来医院的又一个原因：一个无助脆弱只能待在床上的人。

所幸——并且他从未想过他会这样想这个人——是Mycroft转过走廊角落进入了John的房间，John长长地吐了口气。

“晚上好，Dr. Watson，很高兴看到你醒了。”

John张嘴正要回应，Mycroft却抬手阻止了他。

“别试图说话，枪击打碎了你的锁骨，骨头碎片卡在了你的喉咙里，恐怕你的声带肿得厉害。”

John泄气。有一瞬他怀疑是Mycroft用了某种手段让他说不了话的，但那看起来太荒谬了。不是吗？

“我确定你想知道我为什么来这儿。”

“Sherlock？”John试图询问，但他只能吐出前两个字母。

“是的，他很好，感谢他的朋友——”Mycroft从西装上衣里抽出一个小笔记本，“——Gregory Lestrade探长，你能活命也该感谢他。”

John皱起了眉。

“啊，是的，他追踪了Sherlock的手机。相当聪明的行动，真的。”

John想问Moriarty的事，但却只能通过闭紧嘴巴从鼻孔喷气来表达这一点。

“他被逮捕了，我弟弟几乎杀了他。”Mycroft夸张地叹了口气，靠上他的雨伞伞柄遥望远方。“我恐怕这是相当麻烦的法律问题，我不知道我们能关他多久，而这使得我必须得进行下一步行动。”

Mycroft从伞边移开了身子，重新看向他的笔记本。John看着他眨了眨眼，眉毛抬高嘴唇抿起。

“我弟弟告诉了我六起他已删除所有电子记录的悬案，而我准备安排销毁所有相关的硬盘以及存储证据。”

John嘴巴张开蹦出一个问题，“为什么？”

“一个愿意牺牲性命拯救Sherlock的人值得留着，你不觉得吗？”

John耸耸肩，仍旧对这事可能的发展感到紧张。

“也许我该澄清，Sherlock非常确信你不可或缺，而我愿意就这点暂时观察。作为交换，你的犯罪记录会被删除，但我会留着你的鲁格，指纹记录，以及任何我将来可能用得到的案件文档以作警告。你必须寻找一份有收益职业并且避免所有犯罪活动，只要你能遵循这些准则，你的犯罪历史就永远不会见光。”

John看向他的手，拇指靠到一起敲了敲。他无法要求一个更好的交易了，即使曝光的威胁会永远悬于他的头顶。不过这信息量还是有点太大了。Sherlock为了他不惜做交易就够令人吃惊了，而Mycroft到底是什么来头凭什么能够履行承诺？

“在你回答之前，我还有几个问题。”

John猛地抬起目光，然后他指了指喉咙。

“噢，别担心，你不必说话。”

John摊了摊手。这就是Holmes的德性？从空气里得到答案？

“我发现最早的那个案子最有趣。那是唯一没和有组织犯罪有联系的。”

John竭力不要紧张起来。

“那是你第一次谋杀，但你却不是为了钱，是吗？”

John抬起头。

Mycroft假笑了下。“我想是，那你是认识受害者了。”

John点头。

“根据我的调查，这个人被无罪释放了，而罪名是谋杀了——”他查看了一下笔记本，“James Sholto少校。”

John的拳头在身侧收紧。

“有趣，你在他手下服务过，是吧？”

John吞咽了一下，随即产生的疼痛让他扭曲了脸。

“但你杀人却并非出于对女王和国家的忠诚，而是更私人的原因。他是个朋友，不只是朋友，嗯？”

John的目光变得冰冷，胸口涌起一股狠历。这在玩什么游戏？Mycroft为什么要揭人疮疤？他是想要折磨他吗？在Sherlock能够出现之前，在John能够回答之前戳他几刀？John推挤着喉咙里的疼痛，迫使空气掠过他的声带，但他在Mycroft再次说话之前连‘滚出去’的‘滚’字都发不出。

“嗯，好了，我想我们会没事的，Dr. Watson。”Mycroft把笔记本放回上衣口袋。“随时欢迎你考虑我的提议。我知道你一定很讨厌医院，所以我安排了你在早晨出院。如果你选择接受提议，那你会在Sherlock的监护之下，并且会有一个护士一天三次去贝克街照顾你。我们清楚了吗？”

John点头。

“那祝你晚安了。”Mycroft用伞尖敲了敲地板。“你可能想要调整一下你的吗啡泵，你肯定很痛。”

John的目光游荡着直到找到他在找的东西。他的吗啡点滴已经停了，但当他按下上升箭头时它又重新运转起来。他看向门口，Mycroft早已不见踪影。那混蛋关掉他的吗啡就是为了弄醒他？

******

“噢，John，再次见到你真是太好了，快进来。”Mrs. Hudson走到一旁招呼John进门。“Sherlock就在楼上，你的肩膀怎样了？”

“还好，”John小声说。

“亲爱的，我很抱歉。”Mrs. Hudson碰了碰喉咙。“Holmes先生提醒过我你的声音。你自便吧，我不再来打扰你了。”

John微笑，拍了拍Mrs. Hudson的胳膊然后登上楼梯。小提琴的声音充满了公寓，但却在John走到楼梯顶时停了下来。没有回头，Sherlock小心地将器械立在地上，将琴弓靠在窗台。虽然公寓仍旧很暗，但清晨的光线已经从窗户射了进来，给Sherlock镀上了一层光晕，而John那磕嗨了止痛药的脑袋觉得Sherlock看起来就像一个天仙。

Sherlock转过了身，嘴角勉强才勾了勾，但眼睛却如除夕夜般明亮起来。他冲过去亲吻John，这举动搁平时会让John兴奋无比，但现在却只让他疼得要死。

他勉强溢出一声哼叫，Sherlock退开了。

“当然了。”Sherlock擦了擦嘴。“你需要什么？”

John指了指沙发，Sherlock扶他躺在了上面。

Sherlock坐在咖啡桌上，目光深不可测地盯着John看了好一会儿。“我很高兴你在这里。”

John把头靠上沙发扶手上的垫子，抬起肩徒劳地试图找到一个舒服的姿势。他翻身侧躺，面朝Sherlock并比划着说想要一些能写字的东西。

“等一下。”

听着Sherlock消失进了厨房并在其中四处走动，John闭上了眼睛。再次睁开眼时他感觉到一只笔被压进了手掌。Sherlock替他举着便签本，因为John正勉力用着他非惯用的那只手写字，而写出的潦草笔画只有一边清晰。

‘没太多选择。’

Sherlock把便签本转向自己，点了点头。“是，也不是我理想的解决方案，但Mycroft需要保证。”

‘为什么要说？’

“为什么我要告诉Mycroft那些悬案？”

John点头。

“他已经知道了，他就是一个爱把大鼻子到处伸的混蛋。”

John轻笑起来，接着因为这动作拉扯了他的肩膀而不由得瑟缩了下。那说的还真是轻描淡写啊，他的鼻子比大鼻子情圣的还大。

“这是我能做到的最好的了。”

John点头。这情有可原，毕竟有比这更糟的羁押地。

“你可以逃跑。”

John嗤了一声，指了指他的肩。他噘起了嘴，眉头紧锁。

“显然是在你复原之后。我无法隔绝Mycroft对你的追踪，但我能让你有先发制人的机会。”

‘为什么？’John写道。

Sherlock思考了一会儿问题然后望进John的眼睛。“为什么你要为我挡子弹？”

John努力对上Sherlock的眼睛，但却发现做不到。是了，他当时确实那么做了，并且清楚Sherlock看到了这番举动还给出了超过他所能承受的报答，尤其还是报答在一个正被鸦片类药物破坏坚忍自我的人身上。

所以他从Sherlock手里抓过便签本扔到一旁，握住Sherlock的手放到嘴边，亲吻他的手掌然后将那只手贴上了自己的心脏。

形势可以说是很复杂，Moriarty的威胁虽然暂时解除，但肯定不会消失；而Mycroft虽然有所保证，但Sherlock的工作以及和一个破凶案的侦探交往着实无法让John安心。更不用说Mycroft随时都能心血来潮地给他安个罪名杀了他。

不过，要是他不得不被困住，他想要和一个愿意为了他而舍生忘死的人在一起。那也许是事实，那也许是鸦片类药物造成的幻觉，但那一刻，却是John很长一段时光中最幸福的时候。

End


End file.
